In the eye of the Wolf
by SoulofNeant
Summary: La guerre civile vint embraser les terres gelées de Skyrim, patrie des Nordiques. Les dragons étaient de retour et semaient la mort et la désolation. Au cœur de ce chaos, les Compagnons, un groupe crée par le légendaire Ysgramor, doivent faire face à un choix. Malédiction ou Bénédiction, nul ne le sait. Ainsi commence l'histoire de Valdiin et de sa rencontre avec la jeune Eira...
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

The Elders Scrolls : Skyrim

in the eye of the wolf

Prologue

« En ces temps troublés, les dragons étaient de retour. C'est ainsi que vint _Dovakhiin_, l'enfant de dragon qui combattit le terrifiant Alduin, le dévoreur de monde. Cependant, cette légende racontée par tous, en cache de nombreuses qui se sont entremêlées dans les fils du destin qu'a tracé _Dovakhiin_. L'un de ces mythes concerne les Compagnons. Pris dans les flammes de la guerre qui déchiraient Skyrim et du retour des dragons, ce groupe de guerriers, perpétuant la tradition des Cinq-cent Compagnons d'Ysgramor, doit faire face à une étrange malédiction ou bénédiction pour certains..._Dans l'œil du Loup_...»

Chapitre I : La Neige maculée de sang

Skyrim, la patrie des Nordiques, un pays enneigé et source de légende, déchiré par la guerre civil que se livre les Sombrages contre la Légion de l'empire. Les Nordiques de pure souche refusaient d'appliquer le Traitée de l'Or blanc et continuaient de vénérer Talos. De nombreux guerriers prirent les armes, choisissant leur camps...Sauf un groupe.

Vivant à Blancherive dans le plus vieux bâtiment de la cité, Jorrvaskr, il se nommait "les Compagnons". Ils perpétraient la tradition des Cinq-cent Compagnons d'Ysgramor, un ancien roi Nordique. Selon la légende, il fût le premier à mettre le pied sur Tamriel, chassant les elfes en compagnie de cinq cent guerriers légendaires. Les Compagnons louaient leur service à ceux qui en payaient le prix, accomplissant des missions comme chasser des animaux sauvages ou des bandits. Parmi les Compagnons se trouvait un groupe d'élite appelé le Cercle. Ses membres remplissaient des tâches plus dangereuses et particulières...

La tempête de neige s'intensifiait, le vent soufflant dans les interstices de pierre mugissait tels les cris d'une bête féroce. A l'abri dans un vieux fort abandonné, un groupe de guerriers vaquait à leur occupation. Ils venaient de revenir d'un petit raid sur une chaumière, pillant ce qui trouvait à l'intérieur et tuant les personnes qui y vivaient...Sauf une. C'était une jeune Nordique à la peau très blanche, vêtue d'une robe marron. Son visage portait d'étranges marques bleus en dessous du coin des yeux. Ses cheveux longs étaient aussi blanc que la neige alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de dix-huit ans. Elle était tenue par l'un des guerriers qui la trainait dans les couloirs du fort pour la mener auprès de leur chef. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient encore rougis par la tristesse d'avoir perdu ses parents, massacrés devant elle au nom d'un crime inconnu.

Le soldat ouvrit une porte de bois et s'avançait dans la pièce en trainant la prisonnière. La salle était chauffée par un feu brûlant dans une cheminée. Divers trophées tapissaient les murs, la plupart représentant des têtes de loups. Le sol était recouvert de peaux et de fourrures. Au centre, attablé à un bureau se trouvait un Orc. Il portait une épée en argent. Son armure de plate reposait sur un mannequin un peu plus loin. Il finissait de griffonner quelque chose, n'accordant aucun regard ni au guerrier, ni à la jeune femme.

« Laisse nous ! Lança l'Orsimer sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.»

Le soldat fit un signe de salut et se retira, refermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme, les poignets liés devant elle se tenait droite, la tête légèrement baissée. Elle vit l'Orque se lever et s'avancer vers elle. La main verte du chef passa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever le visage et à croiser son regard.

« Comment te nommes tu ? Demanda l'Orsimer.

-...Eira, répondit la femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Humm... "Neige" n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Orc relâcha son menton et passa à côté d'elle, prenant une mèche de ses long cheveux dans sa main. La jeune Nordique tremblait de peur, cependant elle tenta de ne rien paraître. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction...Se souvenant de l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture qui avait décapité son père.

« J'espère que tu seras plus loquace que tes parents, continua l'Orsimer, alors qu'il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le mit sous le nez d'Eira. Pourquoi possèdes-tu un talisman d'Hircine ? »

Eira vit une amulette se balancer devant elle. C'était un pendentif taillé dans le bois, représentant une sorte de loup avec des cornes et tenant une lance dans sa gueule. Elle resta muette, jusqu'à ce que la main de l'Orque la gifle violemment. Du sang coula de sa lèvre inférieur tandis qu'elle gardait la tête de coté. Le Chef était en colère, agacé du mutisme de sa prisonnière.

« Répond ! Pourquoi as-tu ceci avec toi ? Et quelles sont ses marques sur ton visage et ceux de ta putain de mère ? Ton père était un Compagnon, non ?! »

_Un Compagnon ?_

Eira avait entendu parler de ce groupe de guerrier cependant son père n'en faisait pas partie. Pourquoi l'Orc faisait un lien avec ceci et le talisman ? Le Chef perdit patience, il jeta le talisman à ses pieds et prit la jeune femme par la gorge. Eira tenta de se débattre mais ses mains liées ne l'aidèrent pas. Elle commençait à suffoquer alors que l'Orsimer avait rapproché son visage près du sien.

« J'aurai mes réponses. Je ne vais pas faire la même erreur qu'avec tes parents. Ça ne sert à rien que je te tue ou te menace...En revanche, je vais prendre mon temps jusqu'à ce que je te délie la langue. »

Sur ses derniers mots, l'Orque s'empara brutalement des lèvres d'Eira. La jeune femme tenta de le repousser alors que la langue de l'Orsimer fouillait dans sa bouche. La jeune Nordique avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sentant l'étau autour de sa gorge se resserrer. Elle réussit à trouver le courage de mordre la langue du Chef. Ce dernier rompit le baiser brutal puis il remit une nouvelle gifle à Eira qui cette-fois-ci, perdit l'équilibre et s'affala au sol. L'Orc la chevaucha, ramenant les mains liés de la femme au dessus de sa tête et les maintenant. Eira se débattit mais le guerrier avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Il se pencha vers elle, sa langue léchant le sang qui coulait des lèvres de la jeune Nordique. Puis la main libre de l'Orque arracha le haut de la robe d'Eira, révélant ses seins nues. D'autres marques bleus étaient tatoués sur sa chair. Le Chef fronça les yeux, bien qu'une lueur malsaine luisait dans son regard, il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ses signes, mais qu'importe. Il avait l'intention de faire céder sa prisonnière...Tout en prenant son plaisir à lui. Eira cria, sachant quel terrible sort lui réservait le guerrier, ce dernier sembla rire de ses hurlements.

« Nul te t'entendra, hormis mes hommes...Et si ta langue ne se délie pas, ils se feront une joie de te faire crier.»

Eira gémit, ses yeux reflétant de la peur. Elle tenta de se libérer alors que l'Orc continuait d'arracher le reste de sa robe...

Dans un couloir, loin de la salle, des guerriers montaient la garde. Ils ignoraient les hurlements qu'ils entendaient de la jeune prisonnière. L'un d'eux commençait à s'éloigner, proposant à son compère de lui ramener une bouteille de vin. L'autre accepta et le regarda s'éloigner vers la réserve. Soudain, il entendit comme des grognements derrière lui. A peine eu-t-il le temps de se retourner qu'une patte griffu lui arracha la gorge. Le soldat s'écroula au sol, baignant dans son sang. L'autre guerrier, entendant les étranges bruits, dégaina son épée. Il eu juste le temps de voir une forme massive aux yeux dorés lui foncer dessus, croc en avant...

Le Chef Orc continuait d'explorer le corps vierge de sa jeune prisonnière, étendue sur les fourrures au sol. Des larmes coulaient en silence des yeux d'Eira. Elle continuait de lutter contre les mains avides du guerrier mais ses forces la quittaient peu à peu. Elle avait fait serment de silence à ses parents et cela alla lui coûter aujourd'hui son innocence. La main de l'Orsimer s'aventura beaucoup plus bas lorsque des bruits de bagarre le stoppèrent dans son geste. Il s'immobilisa, se redressant, tandis qu'Eira se recroquevilla sur le côté. Les bruits venant du couloir se rapprochaient de plus en plus, un vacarme de métal s'entrechoquant mêlés à ceux de cris de terreurs et d'agonies. L'Orc tira son épée du fourreau, comme redoutant quelque chose. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un de ses guerriers apparut, un bras arraché et du sang coulant de son visage.

« Ch...Chef ! Ils sont...venus...AHHH ! »

Le guerrier se fit tirer à l'arrière, disparaissant dans les ténèbres, alors que quelque chose semblait le dévorer. L'Orque ne sembla pas ciller, tenant son épée devant lui, il fixa une masse noire qui se mouvait dans l'ombre. Deux yeux dorés le fixaient alors qu'un profond grognement émana de la chose.

« Vous êtes venu vous venger, hein ?! Lança avec force l'Orsimer. Viens monstre ! Que l'Oblivion t'emporte ! »

Le Chef se lança sur la créature qui bondit à son tour. Sous les yeux apeurées d'Eira, tout s'enchaina si vite. Elle vit l'éclat de l'épée trancher dans une fourrure noire alors que des griffes lacérèrent l'Orc. Le sang gicla, la maculant elle alors qu'elle ramena trop tard une fourrure contre son corps nue. Le combat dura jusqu'à ce que l'Orsimer succombe sous les crocs de la bête noire. Cette dernière se jeta sur lui, arrachant la chair de sa poitrine et dévorant son cœur encore chaud. Le spectacle effroyable ne fit pourtant pas détourner le regard d'Eira.

Puis le monstre se tourna dans sa direction, ses yeux dorés rencontrant ceux verts émeraude de la jeune Nordique. Elle cessa de respirer alors que la bête soufflait bruyamment. Soudain, Eira se retrouva clouée au sol, la bête au dessus d'elle. Elle vit la mâchoire sanguinolente à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les narines de l'animal reniflait l'odeur sur elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger, ne détournant pas le regard des orbes dorées qui continuaient de la fixer.

« ...Seigneur Hircine... »

Eira murmura ses mots d'une voix tremblante avant de plonger dans l'inconscience. La bête se figea au son de ses paroles. Puis son regard tomba sur le talisman qui gisait juste à côté de la jeune femme. Le monstre plissa les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau l'humain. Il se cambra à l'arrière et poussa un hurlement semblable à celui des loups...

Cela allait bientôt faire une heure que Vilkas patientait dans le froid mais il ne semblait pas craindre, bien que la tempête avait cessé. A l'abri dans un immense rocher creusé de l'intérieur, ses yeux noirs fixaient au loin un fort délabré. Les chevaux qu'il gardait commençaient à s'impatienter cependant lui était calme. Il espérait seulement que son "partenaire" revienne rapidement et en un morceau. Il aiguisa pour la énième fois son épée lorsqu'il vit une ombre se diriger vers lui. Il fut soulagé en reconnaissant l'homme qui marchait, mais fronça les sourcils quand il vit ce dernier tenir quelque chose dans ses bras.

Le compagnon de Vilkas s'immobilisa devant lui. C'était un Nordique aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène avec une tresse sur le coté droit. Une cicatrice d'une griffure parcourait son nez et une partie de sa joue gauche. Il portait un fin bouc au menton. Ses yeux étaient dorées et il était vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon, trouvés dans le fort d'où il venait. Il tendit à Vilkas ce qu'il tenait : une jeune femme évanouit aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, enveloppée dans une grande fourrure. Ce dernier hésita, son regard reflétant beaucoup de questions.

« Porte la, le temps que je me rhabille, lança l'homme d'une voix rauque.

-...C'est qui ? Et il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Vilkas prenant doucement la femme dans ses bras.

- La Main d'Argent la détenait, continua l'homme tandis qu'il chercha sur un cheval ses effets qu'il avait laissé plus tôt. J'ai tout nettoyé mais il n'y avait pas de fragment.

- Bon sang ! Et tu veux faire quoi d'elle ? La ramener à Jorrvaskr ? »

Vilkas vit soudain pendre devant ses yeux un talisman tendu par son compagnon. Il fronça les yeux, puis les écarquilla en reconnaissant le signe.

« Hircine ?

- C'était avec elle, continua l'homme alors qu'il enfila une armure de fer. J'ai trouvé aussi deux cadavres dans les geôles, l'un d'eux portait le même talisman et les tatouages qu'elle.

-...Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Réajustant son armure, l'homme réfléchit un instant. Lui-même ignorait la signification. Il se retourna vers son compagnon, reprenant la femme dans ses bras.

« On le saura quand elle se réveillera. Peut-être que Kodlak en saura davantage.

-...C'est Alea et Skjor qui vont être ravie surtout. Le jour se lève, nous devons nous hâter. Mais je te préviens, tu es responsable d'elle, Valdiin.»

Le dénommé Valdiin ne répondit rien, mais il s'était douté de la réaction de son compagnon. Il grimpa sur son cheval puis aidé par Vilkas, il hissa la jeune femme, la tenant contre lui. L'autre Nordique prit sa monture et ensemble, ils galopèrent sur la route en direction de Blancherive. Il leur fallut une demi-journée pour atteindre la cité du Jarl Balgruuf. Construite sur une colline dominant les plaines de la châtellerie, la ville connu il y a quelques mois une étrange attaque de dragon. Depuis lors, les bardes contait la venue de l'Enfant de Dragon.

Le soleil se trouvait au zénith quand Vilkas et Valdiin passèrent les portes de Blancherive. Les gens dans la rue leurs laissèrent la place et jetèrent des regards intrigués, surtout au guerrier qui tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils avancèrent rapidement pour atteindre les portes de Jorrvaskr, le QG des Compagnons. Le hall était désert à cet heure et les deux hommes se dirigèrent de suite au sous-sol où se trouvait la partie réservé à l'habitation. Vilkas laissa son partenaire seul, partant chercher leur Hérault pour les informer de leur mission et de ce qu'il ramenait.

Valdiin pénétra dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et déposa délicatement la jeune fille. Il examina le visage de cette dernière, s'attardant sur les étranges marques au visage et qu'elle possédait aussi sur le corps. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux traditionnelles peintures de guerres Nordiques. Une personne entra dans la pièce, une vielle dame Nordique qui fût surprise.

« Maitre Valdiin ? Demande-telle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tilma, pouvez-vous m'apportez de l'eau et des vêtements...pour elle.

- Bien sûr, fit la vieille servante. »

La dénommé Tilma se retira rapidement. A peine fut-elle sortit que Vilkas arriva en compagnie de trois autres personnes : Ils étaient tous Nordique, une femme et des hommes. La femme était rousse, portant une peinture de guerre vert sur le visage, semblable à des griffures un des hommes était chauve sur le dessus du crâne, l'œil gauche complètement aveugle et des peintures de guerres rouges sur le visage quant au dernier, il était assez âgé trahit par les rides marquant son visage et les mèches grisonnantes sur ses cheveux et sa barbe, un tatouage de guerre ornait sa joue droite.

Valdiin croisa le regard de ces trois personnes. Il vit de la colère dans les yeux de l'homme chauve.

« Bordel ! S'exclama ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de ramener quelqu'un ici.

- Du calme Skjor ! Coupa le vieux Nordique, puis il s'approcha du lit, examinant la jeune femme. Était-elle seule ?

- Oui, enfin en vie, répondit Valdiin. Il y avait deux cadavres là-bas, je pense qu'ils étaient de sa famille.

- Pourquoi la Main d'Argent les détenaient ? Interrompit Skjor.

- Si on avait la réponse, on te le dirais, s'exprima Vilkas pour défendre son partenaire.

- Et pas de fragment, vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse.

- Sûr Aela. Ils étaient peut-être au courant de notre venue et on embarqué le fragment dans un autre repaire.

- Ah bon sang ! S'énerva la dénommée Aela. On va devoir recommencer à zéro nos recherches.

- Silence tous ! »

Ce fût le vieux Nordique qui s'exprima. Il examinait la jeune femme, s'attardant sur les marques de son visage. Il se tourna vers Valdiin qui inclina la tête en signe de réponse à une question silencieuse. Le vieux Nordique se plongea dans une réflexion intense. Puis Valdiin lui tendit le talisman qu'il avait trouvé.

« C'était à côté d'elle...il y avait le même sur un des cadavres. Une autre femme avec les même tatouages. »

Les yeux bleu glace du vieux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le pendentif. Les autres Compagnons eurent la même réaction. Pour eux, le signe d'Hircine voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

« Pourtant, s'exclama Aela brisant le silence. Je ne sens pas qu'elle est comme nous.

- C'est bien plus compliqué, dit le vieux Nordique. Voila des années que je n'ai vu de tels tatouages.

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie Kodlak ? Demanda Vilkas.

-...Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit après hésitation le vieux Nordique. Attendons qu'elle reprenne conscience. Et ne la brusquons pas, elle a vécu de graves choses. Elle a besoin de temps pour que son cœur et son esprit trouvent un peu de paix. »

Kodlak se releva, son ordre était sans appel et les Compagnons le comprirent bien. Cependant, certains comme Skjor n'aimait pas cela. Le vieux Nordique se tourna vers Valdiin.

« Je te la confie. Veille sur elle. »

Silencieusement, Valdiin accepta d'un hochement de tête. Kodlak se retira suivit de Skjor et Vilkas. Aela resta quelques instant, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« On te demande de récupérer un morceau de métal et toi tu ramène une fille. Tu commences à devenir faible.

- Aela, commença à gronder Valdiin.

- T'as-t-elle vu ? Demanda d'un ton sérieux la jeune femme.

-...Je ne penses pas qu'elle fasse le rapprochement.

- J'espère pour toi, soupira Aela. Kodlak sait quelque chose. Va falloir attendre le réveil de la belle au bois dormant. »

La guerrière se retira, émettant un rire. Valdiin fronça les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Aela marquait un point en ce qui concernait la beauté de la fille. Le Nordique secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées.

Eira était entrain de suffoquer. Elle revit l'Orc qui l'avait capturé, une expression sadique sur son visage. Ses mains avides parcoururent son corps. Puis les doigts verts se transformèrent en griffe. La tête de l'Orsimer s'allongea et se couvrit de poils sombre comme la nuit. Deux orbes dorées plongèrent dans ses yeux avant que des crocs ne l'engloutissent...et la réveillèrent.

La jeune Nordique était en nage, respirant rapidement. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait rêvé...ou presque. Son regard fixait le plafond de pierre avant qu'elle ne se redresse assise sur le lit qui était défait par ses débats dans son sommeil. Ses pensées étaient brouillées jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle se tourna vers un fauteuil où deux yeux dorés l'observaient. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, ramenant les draps contre elle. L'homme la fixait sans bouger. Eira eu une impression de déjà-vu en le voyant...Et un étrange sentiment qui vibrait en elle.

« Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fait, déclara l'homme qui n'était d'autre que Valdiin. »

Cela allait fait trois jours qui veillait depuis du fauteuil sur la jeune femme. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois se débattre dans son sommeil mais il fut impossible de la réveiller. Il était soulagée qu'elle reprenne enfin conscience. Eira le dévisagea un instant puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Valdiin se leva de son fauteuil et alla près d'une table. Il prit une tasse remplit d'eau et une assiette avec quelque fruits. Il vint s'assoir sur le lit, tendant le tout à la jeune femme. Cette dernière hésita beaucoup, puis timidement, elle prit le verre et remercia d'un hochement de tête. Valdiin posa l'assiette sur le lit tandis que la jeune fille but plusieurs gorgées d'eau et prit une pomme, commençant à la dévorer.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux Nordiques gardaient le silence, échangeant juste des regards. Eira commençait à être un peu plus rassuré, sachant que cet homme ne lui fera de mal. Elle posa la tasse d'argile sur une table de chevet avant de s'adresser au guerrier.

« Ou suis-je ?

- A Jorrvaskr, répondit Valdiin. Dans la cité de Blancherive.

-...Vous...Vous êtes un Compagnon ?

- Oui »

Eira baissa légèrement la tête. Puis elle remarqua son talisman posé sur la table un peu plus loin. Valdiin le remarqua aussi, mais ne sembla pas broncher. La jeune fille dévisagea le guerrier, leurs regards se croisant. Elle avait déjà vu ces yeux dorés...Puis comme un flash, elle revit le visage de l'animal au sombre pelage. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose la picotait, comme si elle savait qui il était en réalité et cela ne l'effraya nullement.

« ...C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ? Demanda-t-elle quand même. Quand cet Orc faillit... »

La jeune femme ne continua pas à sa phrase, le souvenir douleur de cet instant lui revenant comme un poignard enfoncé dans le cœur. En revanche, Valdiin fronça les sourcils surprit de la question.

_Comment sait-elle ? Elle ne porte pourtant pas l'odeur...Et pourquoi a-t-elle un signe d'Hircine ?_

Le guerrier continua de fixer la jeune femme, comme attendant les réponses à ces questions. Eira se mordilla lèvre inférieur et baissa la tête.

« Écoutez je...je ne dirais rien, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment savez vous ? Demanda d'un ton tranchant Valdiin. Pourquoi avez-vous un talisman d'Hircine ? »

Eira se recula sur le lit, son corps tremblant de peur. Elle eu l'impression de revivre l'interrogatoire avec le Chef Orc. Se rendant compte qu'il y était allé brutalement, Valdiin se calma un peu, fermant les yeux.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquez.

- Vous comptez me tuez ? »

Le guerrier rouvrit les yeux et fixa la jeune femme. La peur se lisait en elle tout comme son odeur. Valdiin se leva et alla prendre le pendentif sur la table. Lorsqu'il revint s'assoir, il tendit le médaillon vers Eira.

« Aucun de nous ne vous ferons de mal, déclara-t-il. Je veux...On veux simplement avoir des réponses...Savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi ils vous retenaient. »

Eira soutenu le regard du guerrier avant de prendre doucement le talisman. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans demander l'autorisation, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kodlak qui entra. Ce dernier soupira.

« Je m'en doutais, dit-il en examinant tour à tour les deux jeunes Nordiques. Valdiin, soit plus courtois avec les demoiselles, ne leur fait pas peur. Heureusement que les autres ne l'ont pas sentit. »

Valdiin détourna la tête comme confus et agacé. Eira cligna des yeux en fixant le vieux Nordique...Puis l'étrange sensation la picota de l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'homme referma la porte.

« Vous en êtes un aussi ? »

Les deux guerriers se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. L'angoisse augmenta chez elle, le vieux Nordique fit un signe à Valdiin comme signifiant de rester calme et de le laisser parler. Il sourit pour rassurer la jeune fille.

« Soyez sans crainte. Personne ne vous fera de mal...Surtout pas des membres du Cercle. Mais je suis surpris de croiser une adepte d'Hircine alors que cela doit fait bien vingt ans que je n'ai vu de tels marques. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Valdiin qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Eira l'était aussi, mais la peur en elle se dissipa, laissant place à du soulagement. Le vieux Nordique prit une chaise et s'assit face aux jeunes gens.

« Et pour répondre à votre question, enchaina Kodlak. Les membres du Cercle sont tous des Loups-garous. »

7


	2. Chapitre02

Chapitre II : Jorrvaskr

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Eira au sein des Compagnons. La jeune femme balayait la cour extérieure de Jorrvaskr, plongée dans ses pensées, repensant à la discussion qu'elle eu à son réveil avec Kodlak et Valdiin...

_**L'annonce de Kodlak ne sembla pas perturber Eira, comme si elle savait depuis le début. Valdiin était sceptique. Il regarda tour à tour l'Hérault des Compagnons puis la jeune fille.**_

_**« Pourquoi la Main d'argent vous ont capturé ? Demanda d'un ton calme le vieux Nordique.**_

_**- La Main d'argent ? Fut surprise Eira.**_

_**- Les hommes du fort. Ils se font appelé ainsi car ils sont spécialisés dans la chasse des gens comme nous. »**_

_**Eira plissa les yeux...Puis elle comprit enfin. Les paroles du Chef Orc lui revinrent, tant de questions sur le talisman, sur l'hypothèse que son père soit un Compagnon et aussi pourquoi les siens furent massacrés. Elle secoua la tête.**_

_**« Mais nous ne sommes pas des Loups-garous, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.**_

_**- Ils l'ont crus apparemment, enchaina Kodlak l'air désolé. Valdiin m'a dit avoir vu deux corps, l'un était celui d'une femme portant le même talisman et les tatouages que vous.**_

_**-...C'était ma mère. Ils ont cru que mon père faisait partit des Compagnons.**_

_**- Je comprends mieux. Mes condoléances pour votre famille. »**_

_**La jeune femme tenta de retenir ses larmes. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ses hommes avaient débarqué dans leur chaumière, les avaient emmenés dans leur fort. Elle n'avait pas vu tout l'interrogatoire, juste le moment où son père fût décapité et sa mère éventrée. Ce massacre d'un crime inconnu avait une raison désormais : sa famille était adepte du seigneur daedra Hircine. Elle connaissait l'existence des Loups-garous, ses hommes qui ont hérités du don d'Hircine et deux d'entre eux étaient devant elle. Elle avait gardé ce sombre secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui car Kodlak connaissait la signification de ses tatouages bleus, un héritage transmis de sa mère. Valdiin fronça les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Kodlak se tourna vers lui.**_

_**« Les adeptes d'Hircine sont rares, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai connu un clan sur l'île de Solstheim qui vénérait le Daedra. Ceux qui n'étaient pas loups-garous portaient ses marques et on raconte qu'ils avaient quelques dons...Comme celui de savoir qui porte le sang bestial. Est-ce exacte ? Se tourna Kodlak vers la jeune fille.**_

_**-...Oui. Ma mère était membre de ce clan. Elle a quitté Solstheim pour suivre mon père qui était un maitre d'armes. On s'était établis dans une petite vallée, loin de la civilisation. Mon père n'était pas adepte mais il aimait ma mère plus que tout et respectait ses croyances...Elle m'a tout apprit.**_

_**- Je vois. Soyez rassuré, votre secret est nôtre désormais tout comme vous connaissez le nôtre. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Sachez que vous êtes ici chez vous et que vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirez.**_

_**-...Je vous remercie, dit d'un ton sincère la Nordique. Je me nomme Eira.**_

_**- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Kodlak Blancrin, Hérault des Compagnons. Et le jeune taciturne dans son coin, c'est Valdiin. C'est lui qui vous a sauvé et ramené ici.»**_

_**Le guerrier ne releva pas la remarque. Eira l'observa avant d'incliner la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Ouvrant la porte, Kodlak se tourna vers ses deux compatriotes.**_

_**« Au faite, Valdiin veillera sur vous. Je vais juste mettre au courant les autres membres du Cercle sinon Skjor va me faire une syncope. Quant au reste des Compagnons, ils ignorent ce petit secret. Reposez-vous. »**_

_**La porte se referma...**_

Eira ressortit de ses réflexions en voyant passé Aela et Vilkas. Les deux guerriers la regardèrent un instant avant de se diriger vers l'aire d'entrainement. Après son réveil, Eira n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller, ni de famille. De plus, elle voulait rembourser sa dette auprès de Valdiin qui l'avait sauvé. Le guerrier ne décrocha aucun mot à ce sujet, ni n'en dissuada la jeune fille. Elle alla trouver Kodlak qui lui proposa de rester parmi eux comme servante. Eira ne savait pas vraiment se battre et qu'elle soit au service des Compagnons lui assurait une sécurité. La jeune femme accepta avec humilité, assurant l'Hérault qu'elle fera de son mieux.

Eira accomplissait les tâches ménagères aux côtés de Tilma la Sauvage, la vieille femme Nordique. Il y avait aussi Brill, un autre Nordique qui servait surtout Vignar Gristetoison car ce dernier l'avait sauvé. Tout comme Eira, Brill s'était mis au service de Vignar pour rembourser sa dette. Cependant, les deux personnes âgées étaient ravies d'avoir des mains plus jeunes pour les assister dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. La cuisine, le ménage et le linge étaient leurs principales préoccupations, cependant d'autres activités demandaient un peu plus de force ou d'entrain. Eira ne rechigna sur aucun des travaux qu'on lui confiait, les accomplissant.

Si elle commença à tisser des liens forts avec Tilma et Brill, ce n'était pas le cas avec les Compagnons. Même s'ils ne maltraitaient pas les servants, les guerriers passaient plus de temps à s'entrainer ou partir en mission. Ils échangeaient rarement avec elle et certains l'a regardait de haut, surtout Njada. Mais cette dernière était ainsi avec tout le monde, même les membres du Cercle subissaient cette attitude arrogante et hautaine. Ce même groupe, même s'ils furent au courant du secret qu'elle portait, ils n'adressèrent quasiment pas la parole à Eira hormis Kodlak. Quant à Valdiin, il vaquait à ses occupations mais gardait toujours un œil de loin sur la jeune fille, comme l'avait quémandé l'Hérault.

Un soir, les Compagnons, avaient veillé tard et bu pas mal de choppes d'hydromel. Ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres, tandis Eira finissait de débarrasser la table du banquet. Elle empilait les assiettes et bols sur un plateau et descendit le tout dans les cuisines en bas. Elle déposa la vaisselle sale dans un grand bac de pierre. Elle allait activer la manette pour pomper de l'eau quand elle remarqua la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Elle reconnue un membre des Compagnons, un jeune Nordique du nom de Torvar qui les avaient rejoint il y a quelques mois. L'homme se tenait devant la porte, une bouteille d'hydromel à la main. Son visage rouge révélait la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

« ...Vous souhaitez quelque chose ? Demanda Eira poliment.

- Et ben, balbutia Torvar. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

-...Ce sont les cuisines ici, répondit la jeune femme, sentant l'odeur de l'alcool qui empestait sur l'homme.

- Ah, remarqua Torvar dans un moment de lucidité. Ah oui. »

Eira allait retourner à sa vaisselle. Sa main posée sur la pompe fut prise par celle de Torvar qui s'était rapproché. La jeune femme commença à prendre peur et recula vivement.

« Oh, doucement ! Fit le Nordique. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos appartements, réussit à dire Eira d'une voix tremblante.

- Je voulais te demander un truc...Hips !...C'est quoi ces marques bleus sur ta figure ? Ce n'est pas des peintures de guerres Nordiques ...Ça ressemble à ces trucs qu'on les Dunmers...ou même les Talmors »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Elle préféra se détourner du guerrier et commença à ranger des ustensiles. Torvar la choppa par l'épaule et l'obligea à se retourner. Il se colla presque contre elle, Eira retenu un haut le cœur en sentant l'odeur forte de l'alcool mêlée à celle de transpiration.

« Oh, tu réponds ?! Bouscula le Nordique qui semblait être en colère. Je t'ai posé une question, tu dois répondre !

-...Cela ne vous regarde en rien, dit Eira sur un ton tranchant pour se reprendre. Laissez-moi maintenant. »

Elle tenta de repousser le guerrier cependant ce dernier la saisit par les épaules, lâchant la bouteille d'hydromel qui se brisa à leurs pieds. La peur s'insinua en Eira comme un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa proie. Torvar examinait les marques qu'avait aussi la femme sur les épaules, les caressant doucement.

« Je comprends pas, marmonna le Nordique. Pourquoi une si jolie fille comme toi est là ?...Bon, Aela est aussi bonne que toi mais elle sait se battre...Et toi, t'es doué au corps à corps ? »

Les yeux verts d'Eira s'écarquillèrent en comprenant l'allusion. Mais elle n'eut le temps de réagir que Torvar s'était emparé de ses poignets, les plaquant contre la table. Le visage du Nordique voulait prendre les lèvres de la jeune femme qui détourna la tête et tenta de se débattre. Soudain Torvar fut agrippé par le col et jeté violemment en arrière. Secoué, il s'appuya sur ses bras et croisa deux yeux dorés le fixer avec colère. Valdiin se tenait entre le Nordique et Eira, cette dernière refermant ses bras autour d'elle, tremblante de peur.

« Bordel ! S'exclama Torvar. T'as failli m'assommer !

- Ça t'aura peut-être dessoûlé, lâcha Valdiin d'un ton tranchant. Approche-toi encore d'elle et je t'arrache les yeux.

- Oh ! T'as pas à me parler ainsi, même si t'es un élite ! »

Torvar venait de se relever et levait ses poings en signe d'attaque. Valdiin se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, grondant de l'intérieur, semblable au grognement d'un animal féroce. Cet effet calma d'un coup le Nordique qui recula. L'alcool lui fit perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois, ses pieds trébuchant sur divers objets ou meubles avant de quitter la cuisine en courant. Valdiin respirait rapidement, la colère l'animait. Il dû inspirer profondément pour se calmer avant de se tourner vers Eira. La jeune femme était apeurée mais à cause de ce que Torvar allait lui faire. Le guerrier ressentait sa peur, il esquissa un geste vers elle avant de se figer. Resserrant sa main, il secoua la tête et allait sortir.

« Merci. »

Valdiin s'immobilisa à la voix de la jeune femme. Il ne se retourna pas et quitta la pièce. Eira ferma à demi les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus un poids qu'une aide alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était rembourser sa dette auprès de Valdiin. Cependant, elle avait dû mal à le cerner. Elle serra son talisman cachée dans sa poche...

Le lendemain matin, après avoir un peu de manger, Eira se dirigea vers la cour extérieure de Jorrvaskr. Le soleil brillait timidement tandis qu'une brise fraîche soufflait doucement. Elle chercha du regard et aperçut plus loin Valdiin discutant avec un homme ressemblant à Vilkas. Il s'agissait du frère jumeau de ce dernier, Farkas. C'était un membre du Cercle et porteur aussi du sang d'Hircine. Lorsqu'Eira s'approcha d'eux, Farkas tourna le regard dans sa direction et fit signe à son collègue. Valdiin se retourna à son tour. Il murmura quelques mots à Farkas avant de rejoindre Eira. Avant que la jeune femme n'ai pu parler, le guerrier s'exprima en premier.

« Venez avec moi. »

Eira plissa les yeux, surprise. Valdiin passa à côté d'elle avant de se diriger vers les hauteurs de Blancherive. Avant de le suivre, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, remarquant que Farkas s'approchait de Torvar qui était sorti. Le jeune guerrier avait dessoûlé cependant, il fut alpagué par le grand Nordique qui lui réservait un entraînement spécial.

Valdiin conduisit Eira près de Fort-Dragon, le palais du Jarl. Autour du château, il y avait des espaces de verdure à l'abri des regards. Le Nordique déposa son épée dans l'herbe, puis il sortit une dague et la planta au pied d'Eira. Cette dernière sursauta de surprise, puis regarda tour à tour l'homme et l'arme.

« Attaquez-moi. »

Les yeux de la jeune Nordique s'écarquillèrent en fixant le guerrier. Elle était venue le voir ce matin pour lui demander quelques conseils afin de se défendre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait deviné ses intentions, mais surtout de les mettre en pratique. Eira ne ramassa pas la dague, elle continuait de fixer Valdiin.

« Je ne veux pas vous blesser, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit d'un ton ironique le guerrier. Vous voulez vous défendre ? Alors la meilleure manière reste la pratique. J'esquiverais, allez-y ! »

L'air sérieux de Valdiin ne laissait place à aucun doute. Eira dû se résigner, elle respira un bon coup tout en ramassant la dague. Prenant l'arme à l'envers, elle fixa le guerrier avant de s'élancer sur lui. Valdiin esquiva aisément les coups portés, néanmoins il n'était pas satisfait. Soudain, il se saisit du bras de la jeune femme, lui faisant une clé dans le dos. Son autre bras s'enroula autour de son cou. Eira tenta de se débattre mais Valdiin la dominait côté force.

« Ils ne vous feront aucun cadeau, lâchait-il énerver. Portez vraiment vos coups !

- ...Mais je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, tenta de s'excuser Eira qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

- Ne pensez pas être en sécurité avec moi, c'est tout le contraire. L'animal qui est en moi peut très bien vous dévorez. Alors, attaquez ! »

Valdiin relâcha la jeune femme qui se massa rapidement le bras. Ses yeux verts croisèrent les orbes dorés de l'homme. Il était sérieux, se remettant en position de défense. Elle dut prendre sur elle-même et fonça à nouveau sur le guerrier. Elle essayait d'imaginer qu'à la place du Nordique se trouvait le chef Orc. Cela lui donna de la force et du courage, ses coups se faisant plus précis.

Valdiin ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques, il était plus satisfait de la motivation de la jeune femme. Il analysait chacun de ses mouvements, notant les failles et les ouvertures. Eira avait dû recevoir quelques leçons par ses parents car elle avait une bonne posture avec son arme. Cependant ses connaissances étaient minimes. L'autre désavantage était sa condition physique. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Eira dû s'arrêter complètement, essoufflée. Elle s'écroula même à genoux pour reprendre ses forces. Valdiin lui tendit une outre d'eau, la jeune femme le remercia avant de boire plusieurs gorgées.

Durant cette pause, Valdiin émit ses remarques, insistant beaucoup sur les failles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière écouta attentivement, hochant de la tête. Il insista aussi à ce qu'elle s'endurcisse en portant des charges plus lourdes. Le silence installa entre les deux Nordiques, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Eira observa Valdiin un instant, le vent balayant doucement leurs cheveux.

« Depuis quand le Cercle a eu le don d'Hircine ? Demanda-t-elle.

-...Kodlak ne la jamais précisé, répondit après un temps de réflexion le guerrier. Je crois que ça fait plusieurs générations mais Kodlak n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- Mais vous oui... »

Valdiin fit face à Eira, soutenant son regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu, quand il fût confronté la première fois au terrible secret du Cercle. Il ramassa une poignée d'herbes, puis son regarda se fixa sur l'horizon alors que le vent emporta les brins d'herbes. Les regardant tournoyer dans les airs, Valdiin se remémora ce qui l'amena à devenir un Compagnon...

_**Je vivais à Rivebois, travaillant auprès du forgeron de la ville. Mon frère ainé avait rejoint les Sombrages mais il ne revint jamais. Ma mère dévastée par la douleur de sa mort, succomba un soir d'hiver. Mon père partit sur les routes et fut victime d'une attaque de la Légion. La colère, la haine, elles m'envahirent les premiers temps, mais cela me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas me mêler à cette guerre, cependant je souhaitais mettre mes talents de guerrier au service des autres. J'entendis parler des célèbres Compagnons de Blancherive. Je décidai de les rejoindre. Ne possédant que mon épée et l'armure en fer de mon père, je pris la route dans la montagne, allant sur l'autre versant où se trouvait la cité...**_

Observant Blancherive d'un petit promontoire, Valdiin y resta un instant, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis il revint sur la route, continuant sa descente pour rejoindre les plaines. Des fermes entouraient le bas de la colline de Blancherive. Les paysans étaient en train de labourer leurs champs ou de ramasser les légumes frais.

Soudain, des cris attirèrent l'attention de Valdiin. Le jeune guerrier aperçue dans l'un des champs un nuage de poussière et des ombres qui s'y mouvaient. Lorsque le vent souffla, un combat acharné était en train de se dérouler entre trois guerriers et un Géant des plaines. Ces créatures étaient censées être paisibles si on ne touchait pas à leurs troupeaux de mammouths ou qu'on ne les cherche pas. Le Géant abattu sa lourde masse de pierre sur l'un des combattants qui fût projeté en arrière. Son collègue, au corps à corps, en profita pour blesser la créature. Mais cette dernière était très robuste, il leva à nouveau sa masse pour l'abattre sur son adversaire.

Le dernier guerrier, une archère, était en train de faire pleuvoir des flèches sur le Géant pour le ralentir. Commençant en avoir assez de ces "cure-dents", le Géant se tourna vers elle et fonça, masse levée au-dessus de sa tête. L'archère recula mais pas suffisamment, l'ombre de la masse de pierre recouvrit son visage. Puis l'arme rudimentaire s'abattit à côté d'elle, la main du Géant accrochée avec. La créature hurla, tenant son membre sectionné dont le sang giclait. Valdiin se mit face à lui, son épée teint d'écarlate. L'archère derrière lui ne perdit pas de temps et décocha une flèche d'un l'œil gauche du Géant. Ce dernier dû poser un genou à terre, la douleur était trop grande pour lui. Il poussa un dernier râle d'agonie alors qu'il succomba aux coups des deux autres guerriers. Le calme revint doucement, les deux combattants se félicitèrent de leur exploit tandis que Valdiin rengaina son épée. L'archère s'approcha de lui.

« Vous vous défendez bien, dit-elle. Je crois que vous feriez un bon frère d'armes. »

Valdiin haussa un sourcil. Les deux autres guerriers s'étaient rapprochés de leur collègue, un homme et une femme.

« Vous avez l'air robuste, fit l'homme. Vous êtes un mercenaire itinérant ?

-...Non, répondit Valdiin. Je venais voir les Compagnons, pour me joindre à eux.

- Et bien, vous les avez trouvés, enchaina l'archère. Mais si vous voulez nous rejoindre, il va falloir parler à Kodlak Blancrin, à Jorrvaskr. Ce vieillard a un don pour juger les gens. Il lui suffit de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux pour connaître sa valeur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner, proposa la seconde femme. »

Valdiin observa les trois Compagnons avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête. Après s'être adressé au paysan qui avait quémandé leur aide, les guerriers se dirigèrent vers la porte principale de Blancherive. Valdiin les suivait, ses yeux observant les alentours. C'était l'après-midi, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations. Passant à côté d'une forge, Valdiin entendit une conversation entre un homme habillé comme un légionnaire et une femme. Il ne put percevoir que l'homme demandait une commande importante d'armes et d'armure à la forgeronne et que cette dernière ne semblait pas prête à prendre une commande d'une telle ampleur.

Le groupe traversa le marché de Blancherive qui était animé car la cité était la plateforme commerciale de tout Skyrim. Ils grimpèrent des marches de pierre, passant devant un magnifique arbre, du moins le fût-il autrefois car le végétal avait perdu toutes ses feuilles. Puis Valdiin fût mené devant Jorrvaskr, le plus vieux bâtiment de tout Blancherive. C'était une grande bâtisse en longueur avec une cour de l'autre côté et sur la gauche se trouvait la légendaire Forgeciel. Les trois Compagnons pénétrèrent dans Jorrvaskr, invitant Valdiin à les suivre.

Au moment où ils posèrent les pieds dans le grand hall, ils stoppèrent net en voyant ce qui se passait : les Compagnons étaient rassemblés autour de deux personnes qui se bagarraient. C'était une Nordique et un Dunmer, nul dans la pièce n'esquissait un geste pour les arrêter. C'était même tout le contraire, chaque combattant était encouragé à mettre l'autre à terre. Les trois Compagnons rirent doucement, échangeant des commentaires entre eux.

« Encore en train de se mettre sur la courge, fit l'homme.

- Athis va se faire encore écraser, rétorqua l'archère. »

Valdiin était silencieux, observant le combat. Ce dernier s'acheva sur la défaite du Dunmer qui s'écroula au sol, à bout de forces. La Nordique cria sa victoire, bandant ses muscles. Alors que deux personnes emmenaient faire soigner le Dunmer, un Nordique vint à la rencontre des trois guerriers revenus de missions.

« Enfin rentré...C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda ce dernier en désignant Valdiin.

- Un postulant pour entrer dans nos rangs, répondit l'archère.

- Il a carrément arraché la main du géant qu'on combattait, s'exclama l'autre femme. »

Le Nordique fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Valdiin qui ne broncha pas.

« Bah, lança l'homme. C'est à Kodlak de décider de toute façon. Farkas, Aela, vous pouvez vous retirez. Ria, va rejoindre Vignar à la cour d'entrainement. Quand à vous, prenez les escaliers et aller tout droit dans le couloir. Kodlak est au bout. »

Le guerrier et l'archère, qui répondaient au nom de Farkas et Aela saluèrent le Nordique avant de s'éloigner. La seconde femme, Ria, soupira d'agacement avant de sortir de Jorrvaskr. Le Nordique alla vaquer à ses occupations, laissant Valdiin se débrouiller. Suivant les indications, le jeune guerrier arriva dans la partie des logements au sous-sol. Il prit un long couloir, voyant au bout un double battant grand ouvert. Il perçut des voix...

« Mais j'entends toujours l'appel du sang.

- Comme nous tous. C'est notre fardeau. Mais nous pouvons nous en défaire.

- Vous nous tenez, mon frère et moi, c'est évident, mais je doute que le reste se passe aussi bien.

- Laissez-moi faire...Quelqu'un entre dans notre hall. »

Valdiin se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'ouverture, observant les deux hommes qui s'étaient tournés vers lui. L'un ressemblait étrangement à Farkas, l'autre était un vieux Nordique. Ce dernier fit signe à Valdiin se s'approcher.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-...J'aimerais rejoindre les Compagnons.

- Vraiment ? Parût surpris le vieux Nordique. Attendez, laissez-moi vous regardez. »

Le vieil homme se leva, plongeant son regard bleu glace dans ceux dorés de Valdiin. Le jeune guerrier eu l'impression que cet homme, devinant qui devait s'agir de Kodlak, fouillait en lui. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le vieil combattant ne reprenne la parole.

« Hummm, oui, pourquoi pas. Je sens chez vous une certaine force d'esprit.

- Maître, vous n'avez pas vraiment l'intention de l'accepter, rétorqua l'autre Nordique resté silencieux jusque alors.

- Je ne suis le maître de personne, Vilkas. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Jorrvaskr accueille toujours ceux dont le cœur brûle d'un feu dévorant.

- Mes excuses, dit d'un air désolé le dénommé Vilkas, puis il se tourna vers le guerrier. Quel est votre nom ?

- Valdiin. Je viens de Rivebois.

-...Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Kodlak, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment...

- De grands guerriers viennent parfois nous voir, rétorqua Kodlak. Mais des hommes et des femmes en quête de leur propre grandeur viennent aussi. Nous ne faisons aucune différence entre eux. Ce qui importe, c'est leur cœur.

- Et leur bras.

- Bien sûr, ria Kodlak à la remarque de Vilkas. Bon, comment vous défendez-vous mon garçon ?

-...Je sais me défendre, répondit Valdiin.

- Très bien. Vilkas, conduisez-le dans la cour pour ce qu'il sait faire. »

Vilkas inclina de la tête, puis se leva, passant devant. Valdiin le suivit, Kodlak fermant la marche. Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans la cour extérieure de Jorrvaskr. D'autres Compagnons étaient présents, dont Farkas, Aela et Ria que Valdiin reconnu. Vilkas prit une épée et un bouclier, se mettant en garde.

« Envoyez-moi quelque coups, que je voie votre posture, dit le combattant à l'intention de Valdiin. Ne vous en faites pas, je peux encaisser. »

Valdiin l'observa, avant de dégainer son épée à deux mains. Les deux guerriers s'observèrent avant que Valdiin ouvre le combat en premier. Son épée s'abattit sur le bouclier de Vilkas. Ce dernier sentit la puissance du Nordique trembler dans tout son bras, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle force. Vilkas continua de parer alors que les coups de Valdiin prirent de plus en plus de puissance. Les autres Compagnons observèrent le combat en silence. Certains voyaient Valdiin comme un futur membre du groupe, d'autres avaient une vision plus lointaine de son avenir. Soudain, Vilkas posa un genou à terre, son bouclier levé au-dessus de lui alors que Valdiin allait frapper à nouveau.

« Assez ! »

Valdiin arrêta la lame de son épée juste à temps. Il se tourna vers Kodlak qui s'approcha de lui. Ils plongèrent le regard de l'un dans celui de l'autre. Silencieusement, quelque chose se passa entre eux, avant que Kodlak ne prenne la parole.

« Voilà un bon potentiel, mais tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore, mon garçon. Bienvenu chez les Compagnons, novice. »

7


	3. Chapitre03

Chapitre III : le baptême de feu

_**Ainsi fût-je officiellement partit des Compagnons. Mais comme tous les membres, j'ai commencé en bas de l'échelle. On me demanda au départ de servir de larbin pour apporter les armes et armures à la Forgeciel. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Eorlund Grisetoison, le forgeron. Ce n'était pas un Compagnon mais lui seul savait faire tourner correctement la Forgeciel. Il louait donc ses services aux Compagnons. La première fois que je le rencontrai, il m'expliqua que d'obéir aux ordres était une chose mais qu'avant tout, chez les Compagnons, il fallait apprendre à vivre sa propre vie. J'appris ainsi que personne ne dirigeait vraiment les Compagnons depuis Ysgramor. Kodlak était le Hérault, une sorte de conseiller pour le groupe entier.**_

_**Durant trois mois, j'effectuais des petites missions données par Aela et Farkas. Les tâches les plus importantes étaient l'affaire de Vilkas et Skjor. Donnez une leçon à des gens réticents sans les tuer, chasser des bêtes sauvages qui semaient le trouble dans une châtellerie, c'était mon quotidien avec l'entrainement, jusqu'à ce jour ...**_

Le bruit de lames s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la cour extérieure de Jorrvaskr. Se faisant face, Valdiin et Farkas s'entrainaient au maniement des épées à deux mains. Les deux hommes firent plusieurs passes d'armes lorsque Skjor vient à leur rencontre.

« Ah, vous tombez à pique tous les deux, fit le Nordique. Il est temps pour vous, Valdiin. Votre heure est venue. »

Le jeune guerrier se tourna vers son ainée, haussant un sourcil. Farkas venait de rengainer.

« Tu penses qu'il est prêt ? Interrogea Farkas.

- Moui, il a fait ses preuves. Il ne lui reste qu'à passer son test pour être un membre officiel des Compagnons.

- Attendez, coupa Valdiin. Je croyais que je l'étais déjà Compagnon.

- Pas tout a fait, expliqua Skjor. Vous faites partit des nôtres, vous avez su prouver votre honneur en accomplissant de nombreuses taches...et j'avoue que la majorité fut sans échec. Mais là il s'agit de votre baptême du feu. La mission est simple : récupérer un fragment de Wuuthrad. Farkas, tu seras son frère d'armes pour cette mission.

-... Ah, percuta ce dernier comme comprenant quelque chose. C'est les informations de l'érudit, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je te laisse le soin de le mettre au parfum, j'ai à faire. »

Sans donner plus d'explication, Skjor se retira. Valdiin se tourna vers Farkas, le regard interrogateur...Et suspicieux. Le grand guerrier remarqua son attitude.

« Bon, euh, je ne suis pas aussi doué que mon frère mais autant que tu saches l'essentiel. Les Compagnons, et surtout les membres du Cercle, ont une quête qui dure depuis des siècles : reforger Wuuthrad, l'arme d'Ysgramor.

-...Le fondateur du groupe, c'est ça ?

- Tout juste. Je ne sais plus trop comment l'arme a été brisé mais nous cherchons ses fragments partout en Skyrim et la tâche n'est pas aisée car les informations sur eux sont rares. Il y a une semaine, un érudit est venu nous voir pour parler d'un fragment de lame. Il se trouve au Cairn des Poussiéreux, à l'ouest de Blancherive.

- Pourquoi me confiez cette tâche s'il en du ressort du Cercle ?

- Pas mal d'entre nous, surtout Kodlak, pense que tu as le potentiel pour être dans nos rangs. Et c'est à moi d'en juger si tu en es digne, soupira Farkas. »

Valdiin était vraiment surprit. Il n'avait suivi que les ordres jusqu'ici. Il ne pensait pas avoir l'insigne honneur de rejoindre le Cercle directement.

« Dans ce cas, fit Valdiin. Autant nous mettre en route de suite.

- Hum, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi : allez de suite en mission sans chercher à comprendre. »

Farkas ria, puis les deux hommes allèrent se préparer pour la mission. Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour rejoindre à cheval le Cairn des Poussiéreux. C'était un ancien tombeau Nordique, probablement gardés par des Draugrs, des guerriers Nordiques morts et qui gardent ces lieux sacrées. Laissant leurs chevaux à l'extérieur, ils pénètrent par l'entrée en fer. La première pièce était éclairée par des braseros, il y avait divers objets, ainsi qu'une table au centre avec des cartes. Farkas retenu Valdiin par l'épaule pour stopper sa progression.

« Attends...On dirait quelqu'un a creusé ici très récemment.

-...L'érudit qui est venu ? Questionna Valdiin.

- Nan, c'est plus le genre de rat de bibliothèque restant le nez plongé dans ses livres...Ah moins que ce ne soit... »

Farkas se tût, son regard venait de s'assombrir. Valdiin l'observa en silence. Il sentit que son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose.

« On avance ? Proposa Valdiin.

-...Oui, mais soit encore plus sur tes gardes. »

Valdiin approuva d'un signe de tête, puis dégainant son épée, il avança dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Des tombes de Draugrs étaient ouvertes mais leurs occupants avaient tous été tués. Les deux guerriers avancèrent, prenant un escalier qui descendait. Au détour d'un long couloir, ils arrivèrent sur une sépulture. A peine Valdiin avait-il mit un pied que des Draugrs, qui étaient plongés dans leur sommeil, se mirent à bouger. Le Nordique pensait que l'endroit avait été nettoyé, cependant c'était l'occasion de prouver ses talents au combat. Quatre Draugrs foncèrent sur les deux combattants. Ils ne firent pas long feu, Valdiin trancha la tête de l'un et transperça un autre dans le ventre. Farkas était resté en retrait, voulant voir comment se débrouille son partenaire. Les deux derniers Draugrs allaient lui sauter dessus au même moment où ils furent fauchés par une puissante attaque de Valdiin. Les deux créatures s'affalèrent au sol. Farkas hocha plusieurs fois de la tête, il savait que Valdiin était redoutable car il était l'un des rares à s'entrainer avec lui à l'épée à deux mains et à lui tenir tête.

« Bien, bien. N'oublie jamais une chose, un Compagnon veille toujours sur le frère d'armes qui l'accompagne.

-...Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé alors ? Rétorqua Valdiin.

- Parce que tu passes ton test. Et puis, honnêtement, je sais que tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouchée de ces cadavres ambulants. »

Farkas vint taper sur l'épaule de Valdiin pour l'encourager. Il riait doucement puis laissa le jeune guerrier ouvrit la voie. Ce dernier soupira avant de prendre les devants. Leur progression les conduisit vers une plus grande pièce, il y avait deux grilles dont l'une ouverte. Deux trônes de pierres gisaient sur la gauche alors qu'au centre se tenait une grande dalle de pierre légèrement surélevé et recouvert de mousse. Valdiin se dirigea vers la grille ouverte sur la gauche alors que Farkas observait les alentours. Il y avait un levier au fond du renfoncement. Valdiin pensait que cela devait ouvrir l'autre grille. Mais au moment où il l'activa, la grille de la pièce où il était se referma. Entendant le bruit, Farkas se précipita vers lui, regardant son compagnon par les barreaux.

« Ah ben bravo, fit Farkas en plaisantant, te voilà dans de beaux draps.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, répondit Valdiin, se traitant d'imbécile mentalement. Je vais le réactiver. »

Valdiin allait actionner le levier mais ce dernier semblait être coincé.

« Voilà qui m'avance bien, soupira le jeune guerrier.

- Pas d'inquiétude, le rassura Farkas. Je serais tombé dans le même piège. Je ne tiens pas rigueur de ça dans ton test. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver l'autre...

- Farkas ! Derrière toi ! »

Valdiin venait de mettre en garde son partenaire en voyant derrière lui des silhouettes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce en passant par l'ouverture de la grille. C'était cinq guerriers, des hommes et une femme. Ils portaient tous des armes en argent et se mirent en cercle autour de Farkas. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais demeura calme.

« Tu vas mourir sale chien ! Lança un des guerriers. Nous savions que tu viendrais. Grosse erreur, Compagnon !

- Lequel est-ce ? Interrogea la femme.

- Je m'en fiche, répondit un autre. Il porte l'armure du loup, il doit mourir !

- Le récit de leur mort fera une belle histoire, enchaina un autre guerrier. »

Les cinq combattants avaient leurs armes dégainées. Valdiin, prisonnier de l'autre côté, tenta de forcer la grille pour aller aider Farkas cependant le métal était bien trop solide. Le grand guerrier ricana doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ah ben moi qui craignait de m'ennuyer. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Skjor a tenu à ce que je t'accompagne...Je ne devrais pas te montrer ça mais tant pis. C'est pas plus mal que tu sois derrière les barreaux. »

Valdiin ne comprit pas les paroles de son partenaire...Jusqu'à ce qu'un rugissement bestial s'échappa des lèvres de Farkas. Au même moment ou les guerriers fonçaient sur lui, Farkas leur bondit dessus, sans avoir dégainé son arme. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le premier guerrier, ce n'était plus le Nordique mais une bête immense, pourvu de poils sombre comme la nuit. L'armure de Farkas ne pût supporter le changement physique tout comme ses vêtements. Les yeux bleu glace de la bête fixaient le guerrier sous lui alors que des griffes lui lacéraient la chair.

Le combat ne fût que sang et cris devant le regard doré de Valdiin. Le jeune guerrier assista à un véritable massacre. Les combattants aux armes d'argent se faisaient déchiqueter par la créature. Cependant, ce ne fût pas la peur qui envahit Valdiin, mais autre chose. Quelque chose en lui qui semblait sommeiller depuis longtemps et qui, devant la vision de la bête, venait d'émerger.

Le dernier mystérieux adversaire rendit l'âme sous les crocs de la créature. Cette dernière lui déchira le torse et engloutit son cœur encore chaud. Puis l'animal tourna son regard vers Valdiin qui n'avait bougé. Il s'avança vers lui, respirant bruyamment alors que du sang coulait de sa mâchoire. Il poussa un hurlement en direction de Valdiin qui ne bougea pas. La bête renifla l'air, puis elle bondit vers l'autre entrée, disparaissant du champ de vision de Valdiin. Quelques minutes après, la grille qui le retenait prisonnier se souleva. Prudemment, le jeune guerrier fit un pas hors du renfoncement, jetant un œil vers l'autre grille. Des pas résonnant au sol vinrent de cet endroit, puis Farkas apparut. Il était complètement nu et semblait sans moquer. Il fixa Valdiin qui avait une main sur son épée.

« Ah ben si finalement, rétorqua Farkas. J'ai cru un instant que je ne t'avais pas foutu les jetons.

-...Le terme "prudence" serait plus juste, se défendit Valdiin. »

Farkas haussa un sourcil, puis il réfléchit et claqua des doigts.

« T'as déjà vu un loup-garou, c'est ça ?

-...Non, c'est la première fois.

- Alors t'as un sacrée sang-froid, dit impressionné Farkas. J'avoue que ma première fois, j'ai... »

Le grand guerrier se tût, se frappant même la tête. Valdiin l'observa, intrigué.

_Il me cache autre chose...Lui et Skjor._

Farkas secoua la tête et fouilla les combattants à terre.

« Ce qui est chiant avec ces transformations, c'est qu'il faut ôter l'armure et les vêtements avant. Je suis bon pour me la faire reforger.

-...C'est qui ces types ? Demanda Valdiin en tapant l'un des cadavres du pied.

- Des gars de la Main d'Argent. »

Valdiin attendit la suite néanmoins Farkas était en train d'essayer des vêtements pour voir lequel lui irait en attendant. Il remarqua que Valdiin l'observait avec insistance. Il soupira, passant sa main sur son menton.

« Je crois que j'en ai trop dit.

- Plutôt pas assez, rétorqua Valdiin. Les Compagnons sont tous des loup-garous ?

- Oh non non ! Rassura Farkas. Uniquement le Cercle...Bon au point où j'en suis, de toute façon, Skjor m'étripera...ou pas.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Farkas entama d'enlever une des armures de cuirs à l'un des guerriers qui étaient encore en bonne état. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Le Cercle a reçu la faveur du sang bestial. Comme tu l'as vu, on devient semblable à des bêtes sauvages, redoutables. Mais tous les Compagnons ne peuvent y prétendre. La décision revient au Cercle...et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Skjor et Kodlak ont... "sentit" un truc avec toi. Aela ne semble pas indifférente non plus...Ah moins que ce ne soit tes charmes, hahaha ! »

Farkas ria de sa plaisanterie, cependant Valdiin ne partageait pas ce point de vue. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette histoire. Enfilant l'armure de cuir, Farkas s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Ça paraît compliqué, je sais...Même moi je te rassure la première fois, ça m'a fait bizarre. Mais souviens toi d'une chose : Si Skjor t'a envoyé sur cette mission, c'est qu'il pense que tu as les épaules et l'esprit pour être digne de faire partir du Cercle...Et ça c'est le plus grand de tous les honneurs. Quant à la Main d'argent, ce sont de mauvais gens qui n'aiment pas les loups-garous. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin... »

Valdiin fit signe non de la tête, cependant il était encore surprit d'apprendre cette soudaine promotion. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine trois mois et il se doutait que certains Compagnons n'allaient pas voir d'un bon œil cette ascension de grade. Néanmoins, il se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair avec Skjor et Kodlak pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Une fois Farkas rhabillé et récupérant son arme qui était tombés, les deux guerriers reprirent leur cheminement.

Valdiin avait un pressentiment, un groupe de combattants chassant des loups-garous devaient surement être plus nombreux...Et cela se révéla exacte. D'autres guerriers de ma Main d'argent étaient là et sans chercher à comprendre, ils attaquèrent les deux Nordiques. Ils ne firent pas long feu sous les assauts de Farkas et Valdiin. Quelques Draugrs endormirent se réveillèrent de leur profond sommeil en entendant les bruits de combat. Sans faire de distinction, les morts-vivants s'en prirent aux profanateurs, cependant ils succombèrent sous les coups des Compagnons.

Farkas et Valdiin avancèrent sur un chemin de sang et de chair jusqu'à enfin atteindre le cœur du Cairn. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle remplie de tombes scellées. Au fond se tenait une sorte de grand mur de pierre. Un dragon était sculpté, surplombant un genre de fresque où une étrange écriture y était gravée. Valdiin perçut de fins murmures émanant de l'édifice. Devant la fresque se trouvait un autel avec reposant sur un socle un fragment de métal. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Farkas.

« Ah, pour une fois les infos étaient vrais. Voici un fragment de Wuuthrad.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda Valdiin en montrant la fresque de pierre.

- Oh...euh...Vilkas me l'a expliqué une fois, mais j'ai oublié. On lui demandera quand on rentrera. A toi l'honneur de prendre le fragment, après tout c'est ta mission de le ramener à Jorrvaskr. »

Valdiin fixa le bout de métal qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Mais au moment où il le prit, des bruits de craquelures de pierres se firent entendre. Les tombes scellées étaient en train de se fendiller, puis les couvercles tombèrent au sol. Une dizaine de Draugrs sortirent de leur sommeils et leurs yeux rougeoyant fixaient les intrus.

« Je me disais que c'était trop facile. Fit remarquer Farkas en dégainant son épée. »

Valdiin n'attendit pas, il fonça sur le premier Draugr et faucha sa tête. Le combat fût intensif, les deux Compagnons mettaient à terre les mort-vivants. Ces derniers n'étaient pas sans défense. Certains d'entre eux inspirèrent et lancèrent un étrange cri qui déstabilisa Farkas. Valdiin vint à la rescousse de son partenaire, tournoyant sur lui-même et trancha des têtes et membres de Draugrs qui s'approchaient d'eux. Le silence ne revint que lorsque la dernière créature s'effondra et que seul Valdiin et Farkas furent les seuls debout. Ils n'avaient pas de blessures graves, juste quelques égratignures. Cependant, Valdiin remarqua que celle sur Farkas étaient déjà en train de se résorber.

« Un atout du sang bestial, expliqua le grand guerrier. Très pratique d'ailleurs et tu ne tombes plus malade.

-...Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformer de nouveau ?

- Parce que ça a beau être un don, il est limité en journée. Une fois par jour mais ça se prolonge si tu te nourris de sang. »

Valdiin était de plus en plus perplexe. Farkas rengaina son épée et regarda autour de lui.

« On en es pas encore là. Déjà, tu as remplit avec brio ta mission et tu ne m'as pas abandonné.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! S'écria de colère Valdiin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, calma Farkas. Mais d'autres Compagnons qui n'ont pas l'esprit solide m'aurait soit étripé, soit fui après m'avoir vu transformé. Athis est de ce genre-là...Mais toi, non. Tu fais honneur aux Compagnons. Kodlak sera fier. »

Le jeune guerrier se radoucit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi en effet, il ne craignait pas Farkas. Il aurait pu le tuer car les Loup-garous n'étaient pas très bien vu. Cependant, il s'interrogeait de pourquoi des combattants avaient un tel don. Il voulait des réponses, tout comme ce qui était en lui. Les deux Compagnons gagnèrent la sortie. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Ils ne regagnèrent que Blancherive quand la nuit fût tombée. Franchissant les portes de Jorrvaskr, ils virent le hall quasi désert hormis par la présence de Skjor. Ce dernier s'avança vers eux. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la tenue différente de Farkas.

« Mission accomplie, fit ce dernier. Valdiin a le fragment.

- Et où est ton armure ? Rétorqua sèchement Skjor.

- On a eu un contretemps...Une Main d'argent qui s'est abattu sur nous. »

Les yeux de Skjor s'écarquillèrent. Il fixa Valdiin qui n'en montra rien.

« Tu peux te retirer, fit Skjor à l'attention de Valdiin. Donne-moi le fragment. Quand à toi, cervelle gelée, tu vas me suivre chez Kodlak ! »

Farkas soupira au sobriquet donné par Skjor mais il avait l'habitude d'être taquiner ainsi, même si le ton employé était plus de la colère. Valdiin sortit le fragment et le tendit à Skjor avant de se retirer. Il regagna le lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Athis. Ce dernier dormait déjà profondément. S'allongeant sur son lit, le Nordique fixa le plafond. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu. Il eut l'impression de rêver, comme s'il courrait tel un loup sur une étendue enneigée...

Le lendemain, Valdiin se dirigea vers la cour d'entrainement. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans les murs de Jorrvaskr. Cela le surprit et ne pensait pas avoir dormi si tard. Dehors, il eut la surprise de voir quasi tout le monde rassemblé dans la cour. Les membres du Cercle se tenaient en demi-rond alors que les autres Compagnons étaient assis sous le préau vers les tables. Kodlak fit signe à Valdiin de le rejoindre.

« Ah voilà notre endormi. Bien récupérez mon garçon ?

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Valdiin. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une réunion...

- Oh non, tu n'y es pas. Nous sommes rassemblés pour promouvoir un de nos membres. Et maintenant qu'il est présent, nous pouvons commencer. »

Valdiin haussa un sourcil, puis il comprit que Kodlak parlait de lui. Le vieux Nordique éleva la voix afin que tous l'entende.

« Frère et sœurs du Cercle, Compagnons. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle âme en notre sein. Cet homme a été mis à l'épreuve, a relevé les défis et prouvé sa valeur. Qui parlera pour lui ?

- je suis témoin du courage de cette âme, dit Farkas revêtu d'une nouvelle armure et avançant d'un pas.

- Élèveriez-vous votre bouclier pour le défendre ?

- Je couvrirais ses arrières, afin que rien ne nous surprennes jamais.

- Et élèverez-vous votre épée en son honneur ?

- Il est prêt à faire couler le sang de ses ennemis.

- Et lèveriez-vous votre choppe en son nom ?

- J'entonnerai le chant du triomphe quand notre salle de banquet résonnera de ses histoires.

- Dans ce cas, l'avis du Cercle est rendu. La furie et le courage font battre son cœur comme elles unissent les Compagnons depuis l'époque des anciens solstices. Laissons-le battre à l'unisson des nôtres, que les montagnes renvoient leurs échos et fassent trembler nos ennemis.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Répondit à l'unisson les autres membres du Cercle »

Des applaudissements retentirent parmi les autres Compagnons. Certains n'approuvaient pas cette décision qu'ils trouvaient trop hâtives mais ils ne pouvaient donner leur avis. Valdiin regardait ses camarades. A présent, c'étaient ses frères et sœurs d'armes. Il était en prime membre du Cercle, un honneur pour un Compagnon de faire partit des élites.

_**...Oui, j'étais devenu un élite. Un Compagnon considéré comme ayant beaucoup d'honneur et accomplissant des exploits presque légendaire que ceux d'Ysgramor...Cependant j'étais encore loin de me douter qu'il me restait quelque chose à acquérir pour être un véritable membre du Cercle...**_

6


	4. Chapitre04

Chapitre Iv : le don d'hircine

_**Une fête eu lieu le jour de ma promotion. Les Compagnons aimaient beaucoup festoyer et raconter les histoires des plus grands exploits autour d'un bon repas et d'un bon hydromel. Ce jour-là, lorsque le soleil déclina, Kodlak souhaita s'entretenir seul avec moi.**_

Assis dans les appartements de Kodlak, Valdiin fixait le vieux Nordique. Ce dernier avait demandé que le jeune homme raconte ce qui s'était passé au Cairn. Valdiin ne voulut rien cacher et révéla toute la vérité. A la fin de son récit, Kodlak caressa d'une main sa barbe.

« Ainsi, tu as découvert quelques secrets avant ton intronisation. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Parfois, le choix nous est imposé pour réagir vite. Farkas serait mort et toi avec...

-Je n'aurais pas laissé faire ces guerriers, répondit Valdiin. Si Farkas avait été tué, par ma faute, je n'aurai pu regarder Vilkas dans les yeux.

- Des paroles qui reflètent ton sens de l'honneur... Mais lorsque Farkas s'est transformé, qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

Valdiin détourna la tête, réfléchissant un instant. Ce n'était la peur qui l'avait envahi à cet instant. La surprise, oui car voir son partenaire d'arme se métamorphoser en un animal avait de quoi surprendre. Cependant, il y avait cet étrange sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Une sensation familière et étrangère à la fois. Il se tourna vers Kodlak, cherchant ses mots.

« J'ai du mal à l'expliquer, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça. J'ignore où et quand...Mais la peur ne m'a pas tétanisé. »

Kodlak écouta le jeune homme les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, une lueur d'incertitude brillait dans son regard.

« J'ignore ce que cela veut dire, s'exprima le Hérault. Peut-être trouveras-tu des réponses si... »

Au même moment, Skjor pénétra dans la pièce sans avoir frappé.

« Désolé de t'interrompre, Kodlak, mais la nuit est tombé. Il est temps.

- Il peut encore choisir, Skjor, interrompit le vieux Nordique. Il n'est pas obligé de l'accepter.

- Mais s'il veut faire partir du Cercle, il n'a pas le choix. »

Les deux guerriers les plus aguerris se fixèrent. Valdiin ne préféra pas s'interposer, cependant il trouvait leur attitude très étrange...Comme cachant encore une chose. Ce fût Kodlak qui rompit le contact en détournant la tête.

« Soit. C'est la volonté du Cercle, je dois m'y plier.

- Je respecte ton opinion Kodlak, dit Skjor. Mais le petit souhaite l'acquérir...lui ou son âme. Allez suis moi Valdiin.»

Le jeune Nordique se tourna ver Kodlak qui lui fit signe de prendre congés. Valdiin suivit Skjor jusqu'à l'extérieur de Jorrvaskr. Les Compagnons continuaient de festoyer dans la grande salle de banquet sans prêter plus attention à eux. Dehors, un vent frais souffla tandis que Skjor se dirigea vers la Forgeciel. Cependant, au lieu de prendre les escaliers pour aller en haut, il fit halte devant l'immense paroi rocheuse. Puis il poussa sur la pierre, le bruit d'un mécanisme retentit alors qu'un pan de mur pivota révélant un passage. Valdiin écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que Skjor l'invita à entrer.

Méfiant, le jeune homme s'avança dans l'ouverture. Il pénétra dans une salle creusé dans la roche, circulaire. Au centre se dressait une grande vasque de pierre. Puis dans l'ombre alors que Skjor venait de refermer la porte dissimulée, deux orbes dorés s'illuminèrent. Un grognement animal se fit entendre alors qu'une forme massive s'avança vers Valdiin. Ce dernier mit par réflexe sa main dans son dos...Avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé son épée et son armure dans sa chambre. La main de Skjor se posa sur son épaule.

« Du calme, petit. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur des loups-garous.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, affirma Valdiin d'un ton colérique. Mais je n'aime pas les traquenards !

- Hahaha ! Ria Skjor. Ce n'est pas un piège mais un présent...Tu ne reconnais pas Aela ? »

Valdiin cligna des yeux et fixa la créature qui apparut à la lueur des torches qu'allumaient au fur et à mesure Skjor. C'était bien un loup-garou, mais la morphologie lui fit penser à une femelle. La couleur de son pelage n'était pas noir mais d'un roux-brun comme la chevelure d'Aela. La créature émit un rire bestial, comme se moquant de la réaction de Valdiin. Skjor se tient à côté du loup-garou, se tournant vers le jeune combattant.

« Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas accueilli un cœur tel que le tien dans nos rang. Cette cérémonie piteuse de ce matin derrière la salle ne sied pas à des guerriers de notre stature. Tu mérites plus que des paroles et un banquet. Dis-moi et connaissant Farkas, il t'a dit qui seulement avait le sang bestial ?

-...Juste les membres du Cercle, répondit Valdiin après avoir réfléchit.

- Et tu as été promu comme...

- Un membre du Cercle. Et alors ? »

Valdiin se tût. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en regardant tour à tour Aela et Skjor. Il voyait où voulait en venir le Nordique et aussi de l'étrange échange entre lui et Kodlak tout à l'heure.

« ...Vous allez me transformer en loup-garou ? Demanda Valdiin.

- Il le faut si tu veux faire partie du Cercle. Seuls ceux qui ont le sang bestial peuvent chasser parmi nos frères et sœurs du Cercle. Je ne sais pas ce que le vieux t'a raconté à ce sujet.

- En fait, pas grand chose, avoua Valdiin.

- Hum, tant mieux alors. Dans ce cas, ce soir nous t'offrons le sang d'Hircine. Devenir un chasseur, sentir le sang, la peur de tes ennemis...Es-tu prêt à rejoindre la meute ? »

Le jeune Nordique était pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas qu'on lui ferait don de...ceci. Il n'arrivait pas d'ailleurs à le définir car il ne savait pas ce que cela comportait. Croisant les bras et affichant un air sérieux, il fixa Skjor.

« Avant de rendre ma réponse, je veux savoir ce que cela incombe. Devons-nous tuez des innocents ?

- Ah, je craignais que tu sois un peu comme Farkas, fit Skjor. Tu as de la jugeote au final. Tout d'abord, le don ne peut s'utiliser qu'une fois par jour. Sa durée est limité sauf si tu te nourris de sang frais. Mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, nous savons nous contrôler. Aela t'aurait sautée dessus sinon. »

Le Loup-garou ricana tout en fixant Valdiin. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas ce qui était drôle.

« Dû fait que nous sachons nous contrôler, poursuivit Skjor. Nous n'attaquons que nos ennemis et de préférence, nous prenons notre forme de bête quand il n'y a personne autour...Ou que les gens qui ont vu sont destinés à être tes proies. Plus tu te nourriras, plus ta force va augmenter et apporter d'autres avantages que même moi j'explore encore. Kodlak dit que c'est une malédiction mais ce n'est pas vrai. Nous sommes bénis, invincibles...Unis dans un même sang. »

Valdiin baissa la tête, fermant à demi les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. L'étrange sentiment palpitait en lui, il repensa à son rêve de cette nuit.

_J'ai vécu ça...dans une autre vie ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Cependant, il était hésitant. Non pas qu'il avait peur, néanmoins il repensa à la position de Kodlak. Il aurait aimé le questionner avant mais le temps jouait contre lui. Il leva un œil vers Aela qui commençait à s'impatienter. La part en lui qui désirait ressentir ce état bestial l'emporta. Il s'approcha de la grande vasque, regardant Skjor dans les yeux.

« Je suis prêt.

- Ah, je le savais, dit satisfait Skjor. Aela a accepté d'être votre ancêtre. C'est elle qui vous montrera jusqu'où votre instinct peut aller. »

Skjor sortit une dague alors qu'Aela lui tendit le bras au-dessus de la vasque. Le Nordique y passa le tranchant de la lame, faisant couler un précieux liquide écarlate. Puis les deux membres du Cercle reculèrent alors que Valdiin se pencha au-dessus du récipient de pierre. Ses lèvres touchèrent le sang encore chaud, le buvant doucement. Soudain, il se pencha en arrière, ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que quelque chose s'insinuait en lui. Son cœur battit de plus en plus fort alors que son corps semblait muté. Une douleur l'accapara, alors que de sa gorge s'échappa un hurlement se transformant en un cri de loup...

Valdiin était couché sur le dos, fixant le ciel. Eira assit à ses côtés l'avait écouté en silence. Le jeune guerrier s'était tût, comme réfléchissant à quelque chose.

« ...Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Pas vraiment...C'était intense. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça...Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été libéré de quelque chose.

- Le sentiment de déjà-vu ? »

Le Nordique ferma les yeux pour confirmer l'hypothèse. Même aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eira, cette sensation s'était amplifiée tout comme ces nuits de rêves étranges. Mâchonnant un brin d'herbe, il replongea dans ses réflexions alors qu'Eira le regardait en silence.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les refermer douloureusement, sous les rayons aveuglants du soleil. Il avait mal aussi dans tout le corps, comme des courbatures. Se tournant sur le côté pour ne pas avoir de nouveau la lumière dans les yeux, il s'examina. Il remarqua sa nudité mais aucune trace de blessure. Il était étendu dans l'herbe...ne se souvenant pas comment il était arrivé ici.

« Enfin réveillé ! J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas de retour parmi nous. »

Valdiin se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers Aela qui était assise à ces côtés. L'archère esquissa un sourire. Le guerrier haussa un sourcil, avant de se souvenir qu'il était nu comme un ver. Mettant une main devant son intimité, il détourna la tête, légèrement rougissant. Cette attitude déclencha un grand rire à Aela.

« Et bien on fait son pudique ? Pourtant cette nuit, tu n'étais pas si réservé.

- Cette nuit ? Demanda Valdiin craignant le pire.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Regarde par là. »

Le jeune Nordique ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Aela. Quand il fixa la direction indiqué par l'archère, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle. Plus loin gisaient des corps d'animaux, tous éventrés, égorgés, dépecé par une bête féroce et inconnue. Valdiin ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait. Voyant son air incrédule, Aela se leva s'approchant d'un cheval qui était lui encore en vie.

« Ah je t'envie ! La première fois est toujours la plus...intense. Mais j'avoue qu'on a eu du mal à te maitriser avec Skjor, Farkas à côté, c'est vraiment simple.

-...Je suis...je me suis transformé ? »

Aela revenant vers lui avec des vêtements inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Valdiin n'en revenait pas. Des bribes d'images lui revinrent en mémoire mais tout était confus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il avait l'impression qu'un pivert faisait des trous dans son crâne. Aela posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Hey, du calme ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as laissé ton instinct agir. Tu as juste chassé ce qui se trouvait dans les plaines.

- Mais si j'avais tué quelqu'un ? Fit Valdiin plongeant son regard dans celui de sa sœur d'armes.

- C'est pour ça que la première fois, on est toujours deux. Skjor et moi avons fait en sorte que tu ne t'emporte pas. Une fois que ce fût passé, tu as dormi jusqu'au midi. Tu as survécu à ta transformation, a présent la bête est tienne. Tu pourras y faire appel quand tu le voudras...Bien que parfois, l'appel du sang soit le plus fort. »

Valdiin détourna la tête. C'est vrai qu'il sentait un changement en lui. Il percevait mieux les bruits et l'odeur autour de lui. L'herbe le grattouillait sous son corps, son palet se rappelait encore du goût métallique du sang. Sa vue s'était améliorée, pouvant reconnaître un aigle qui volait au-dessus de lui. Une fois rhabillé, Valdiin suivit Aela jusqu'au cheval. Il grimpa derrière l'archère qui avant d'y aller, se tourna vers lui.

« Et je te rassures. Non, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

- Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Fit suspicieux Valdiin.

- Si je devais satisfaire les envies de chaque mâle de la meute, je ne m'en sortirais pas...Bien que cinq mâle à mes pieds... »

Aela ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant l'air rougit de Valdiin. Elle éclata de rire avant de faire partir au galop son cheval pour regagner Blancherive. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, la vie à Jorrvaskr avait repris son cours. Les Compagnons vaquaient à leurs occupations tout comme les membres du Cercle. Ces derniers jetèrent un œil vers lui. Une lueur étrange brillait dans leur regard. Valdiin s'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là, il sentait leur sang de loup en lui.

Regagnant sa chambre, Valdiin allait récupérer ses effets lorsque Kodlak vint à sa rencontre. Le vieil homme affichait une étrange attitude, comme s'il était déçu.

« Te voilà marqué pour l'éternité. Lié à jamais au seigneur Hircine. »

Valdiin ne répondit pas...Comme si cette affirmation ne l'était pas déjà autrefois. Il réajusta son armure et fit face à Kodlak.

« Vous semblez avoir du mal à porter ce fardeau, fit le jeune Nordique.

-...Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchit, remarqua le Hérault. Tu observes, c'est bien. Je t'avoue que mon esprit s'égare plus en direction de Sovngarde. Le temps passe, je me fais vieux, l'appel du sang n'est plus aussi fort que lorsque j'étais jeune. Je songe à d'autres choses...A un remède. »

Les yeux dorés de Valdiin s'écarquillèrent devant la révélation.

« Il y a un antidote à la Lycanthropie ?

- En général ? Je ne sais pas, avoua Kodlak. Non, pour nous, nôtre cas est...Différent. Mais il n'est pas encore temps de t'en parler. Et je n'avance pas dans mes recherches. Ceci est mon fardeau, respecte ma volonté tout comme je respecte ton choix. »

Valdiin avait du mal à comprendre le sens des paroles de Kodlak. Cependant, il inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation. Le vieil homme se retira, laissant seule Valdiin...

_**Une nouvelle voie s'était ouverte à moi...Les mois qui suivirent furent emplis de missions, de chasses. Durant plus d'un an, j'ai toujours répondu à l'appel du sang...Même ce jour-là...**_

Eira ferma à demi les yeux, sachant de quoi parlait Valdiin. Le jour où il la secouru dans le fort, il avait fait appel au sang bestial, massacrant les ravisseurs de la jeune femme. Le guerrier était toujours couché sur l'herbe. Il était lui-même surprit de s'être confié ainsi à la jeune Nordique. Cette dernière fixa l'horizon, comme réfléchissant à quelque chose... Puis voyant que l'heure de midi approchait, elle se releva.

« Je vous remercie pour cette leçon...Et de m'avoir conté votre histoire. Je vous rends votre arme.

-...Gardez la, lâcha Valdiin. Vous pourrez vous défendre ainsi. Il faut que vous l'ayez toujours sur vous, même pendant les nuits. »

Eira le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il lui remit également le fourreau ainsi qu'une petite ceinture permettant de fixer l'arme au niveau de la jambe. Le guerrier resta assis dans l'herbe, regardant la jeune femme rentrée à Jorrvaskr, puis il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées...

La jeune Nordique était retournée à ses tâches ménagères, prenant soin de dissimuler la dague sous sa robe. Elle aperçue de loin Torvar qui semblait ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. En revanche, le jeune guerrier qui s'entraînait peu d'ordinaire, eu droit à un cours intensif de la part de Farkas. Eira suivi les conseils de Valdiin, essayant de porter des sacs lourds, ce qui surprit Brill et Tilma.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Tous les matins, Valdiin entraîna Eira près des remparts de Fort-dragon. La jeune femme faisait quelques progrès, mais sa condition physique lui posait encore un handicap. La nuit du second jour, minuit était déjà passé lorsque la jeune femme termina de ranger la vaisselle propre. La fatigue la gagna lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer une bougie et ôta ses vêtements dans l'obscurité. Elle allait enfiler sa chemise de nuit quand elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait. Elle n'avait pas fait attention néanmoins une odeur d'alcool était présente dans la pièce. Eira se précipita vers la porte lorsqu'une main la bâillonna. Un bras puissant l'enserra par la taille tandis qu'elle se débattait, essayant de hurler mais ses cris furent étouffés. Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, toujours muselée. Elle fit face au visage de Torvar, rougit par l'alcool qu'il fit signe de se taire.

« Chut ! Susurra le Nordique. Je ne vais pas faire de mal... C'est même le contraire, tu vas apprécier, tu vas voir... »

Les yeux d'Eira s'écarquillèrent de peur. Torvar tenta de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture alors que la jeune femme le repoussait de toutes ses forces mais en vain. Puis son regard vert se posa sur sa robe à côté d'elle, voyant le manche du poignard dépasser du tissu. Elle réussit à le saisir, tirant l'arme de son fourreau. Puis elle le planta dans le bras de Torvar qui lâcha prise et hurla. Eira se releva, empoignant le drap du lit pour se couvrir. Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand le Nordique lui barra la route. Il retira la dague ensanglantée et la pointa d'un air menaçant vers la femme.

« Espèces de garce ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à un Compagnon ! »

L'alcool brouillait l'esprit de Torvar. Il s'avançait, la dague en avant vers la jeune fille. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer Valdiin. Son regard se porta sur Torvar qui venait de se retourner vers lui. Il remarqua le sang coulant de son bras, mais lorsqu'il fixa Eira, voyant qu'elle était dénudée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ces pupilles se rétractèrent alors qu'il émit un grognement bestial. Il se jeta sur Torvar, le rouant de coups sous les yeux apeurés de la jeune femme. A force que ses poings frappèrent le Nordique, Valdiin sentit bouillonner la bête en lui, prête à sortir pour déchiqueter l'humain.

Torvar était à moitié assommé, il n'eut droit qu'à son salut que par l'intervention d'Eira. Cette dernière se jeta sur Valdiin, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le drap tomba au sol, révélant le corps nue et blanchâtre de la jeune femme. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les orbes dorés qui étaient devenues semblable à celle d'un loup. Eira chuchota des paroles dans une langue inconnue...Stoppant net Valdiin qui allait frapper de nouveau. L'appel du sang qui résonnait en lui commença à s'apaiser.

Au même moment, les membres du Cercle, ayant entendu le vacarme, pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se figèrent en voyant l'étrange scène devant eux : Torvar, à moitié conscient était allongé avec le visage en sang Valdiin et Eira se faisait face à côté de lui, les poings du guerrier portait le sang du Compagnon à terre la jeune femme nue avait son visage entre ses mains, marmonnant des mots que nul ne connaissait.

Puis Valdiin s'affaissa dans les bras d'Eira, comme si la colère l'avait quitté d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Kodlak, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, ordonna à Skjor et Vilkas de s'occuper de Torvar. Aela s'approcha des deux Nordiques enlacés et recouvrit avec la couverture les épaules d'Eira. Comme sortant de transe, la jeune fille cligna des yeux avant de regarder tour à tour Aela et Kodlak qui s'était approché.

« Tu es blessé ? Demanda l'Hérault.

-...Non, réussit à dire Eira.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pas…

- Kodlak ! Il va nous claquer entre les doigts ! »

Le vieux Nordique se tourna vers Vilkas, la panique se lisant sur son visage. L'Hérault vint le rejoindre, examinant Torvar. Il avait le nez cassé, ainsi que la mâchoire inférieur. D'autres parties de son corps comportaient de nombreuses fractures. Il crachait du sang et avait du mal à respirer. Kodlak se tourna vers Farkas, lui ordonnant d'aller chercher Tilma et qu'il apporte des potions de soins s'il y en trouvait.

Au moment où Farkas quitta la pièce, Eira s'était rapprochée d'eux, mais les bras de Valdiin l'entravaient. Elle se tourna vers Aela qui avec précaution, détacha le jeune Nordique de sa prise sur la jeune fille. Enroulant mieux le drap autour d'elle, elle s'agenouilla près de Torvar. Ses doigts fins se posèrent délicatement sur la chair peint d'écarlate alors qu'elle ferma les yeux. A nouveau, elle marmonna quelque chose cependant les membres du Cercle reconnurent des chants lyriques de magie. Les mains d'Eira furent entourées d'une lueur doré qui recouvrit ensuite le corps de Torvar.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Farkas ne revienne avec Tilma. Les deux Nordiques observèrent le groupe qui se focalisait sur Eira. La jeune femme était toujours entourée de la lueur dorée. Sous ses doigts, la majorité des blessures de Torvar s'étaient refermées. Des craquements d'os se firent même entendre, signe que les fractures s'étaient ressoudées. Puis la lueur disparut, Eira s'écroula inconsciente dans les bras de Kodlak.

Le silence s'instaura dans la pièce. Tilma, hésitante, entra et s'approcha de Torvar. Les blessures du guerrier avaient quasiment disparut, seuls restaient quelque égratignures mais plus aucune grave. Skjor et Kodlak se regardèrent avant de porter leurs yeux sur Eira. Aela tenait toujours Valdiin inconscient dans ses bras, ce fût elle qui brisa le silence.

« Et bien, moi qui pensait que c'était un poids mort. Elle te l'avait dit qu'elle était guérisseuse, Kodlak ? »

L'Hérault des Compagnons ne prononça pas un mot, ne faisant qu'approuver ce qu'énonçait Aela. Il se tourna vers Farkas et Vilkas.

« Vilkas, emmène Torvar dans sa chambre. Farkas, aide Aela à porter Valdiin dans la sienne. Demain nous mettrons les choses au clair pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu parles pour Torvar ou pour la petite ? »

Kodlak se tourna vers Skjor qui venait de s'exprimer. Il vit que dans son regard quelque chose avait changé...

7


	5. Chapitre05

Chapitre v : Le Cercle

_**Il courut à perte d'haleine, sentant le froid de la neige sous ses pattes. Une forme était à ses côtés mais elle se confondait avec le paysage blanc. Puis le son d'un cor retentit, stoppant leur course. Il leva la tête vers le ciel alors qu'au loin des hurlements de loups retentirent. A l'unisson, ils répondirent...**_

Valdiin ouvrit les yeux alors que les souvenirs de son rêve se perdirent dans la réalité. Il se redressa brusquement, comme après avoir été piqué et tomba nez à nez avec Farkas.

« Décidément, t'es un aussi gros dormeur que moi, plaisanta le grand guerrier.

-...Ou est-elle ? Demanda Valdiin d'un ton presque froid.

- Oh calmos ! La petite princesse va bien. Elle dort, Aela veillant sur elle. On va de surprise en surprise avec elle. »

Valdiin fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas de quoi parlait son frère d'armes. Il se souvint qu'hier, il avait entendu un cri venant de la chambre d'Eira. Lorsqu'il s'y était précipité, il avait trouvé la jeune femme dénudé et Torvar qui la menaçait avec une dague...Et après, sa vue s'était brouillée de rouge. Il se rappela juste d'un moment d'apaisement, de paix qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis qu'il était loup-garou. Mais en se souvenant de cet alcoolique de Torvar, la colère le gagna à nouveau. Il se leva de son lit pour se changer.

« Ou est cet enfoiré que je l'explose !

- Ah non ! Rétorqua F arkas. T'as failli le buter hier. Si Eira ne l'avait pas soigné, on aurait eu un mort et bonjour pour expliquer ça aux autres. »

Valdiin s'immobilisa et tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers son compère. Il avait du mal entendre ce que venait de dire Farkas.

« Elle l'a quoi ? Redemanda Valdiin pour être sûr.

- Soignée. Tu sais avec ces trucs de l'Académie des mages de Fortdhiver...Mais Kodlak à pas dit qu'elle avait vécu avec sa famille loin de tout ? »

Valdiin dû se rassoir sur son lit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dérangeant : qu'il ai failli tuer un Compagnon ou d'apprendre que la fille avait des notions de magie. Voyant son trouble, Farkas se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

« Je te rassure, Torvar est sauf. Bon, Tilma a juste pansé les quelques plaies qui lui restaient. Et ne t'en fais pas. Cette fois-ci, il va se manger une vrai punition.

- Et elle ?

- Comment ça elle ? »

Le jeune homme se tut. Farkas avait être un bon ami, il n'avait pas l'esprit bien ouvert. Il devait en discuter avec les autres, surtout Skjor et Kodlak. Au moment où il finissait de se préparer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Aela et Eira. Cette dernière gardait la tête baissée, ne voulant croiser le regard de Valdiin.

« Ah, finalement notre casseur de dents est aussi réveillé ? Fit Aela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, puis elle reprit un air sérieux. Kodlak et les autres nous attendent dans ses appartements. »

Farkas approuva d'un signe de tête. Valdiin ne quitta pas du regard Eira, les sourcils froncés. La jeune femme suivit l'archère, escortée par les deux autres combattants. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la pièce servant de salon à Kodlak. Le vieux Nordique était assis, Torvar à ses côtés. Skjor et Vilkas étaient debout, tournant le regard vers le quatuor. Quand il aperçut Eira, Torvar commença à se lever, le visage affichant un air désolé.

« Eira, je suis sincèrement... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni d'avancer vers la jeune femme que Valdiin s'était mis entre lui et Eira. Farkas dû intervenir, en se mettant entre eux, les bras écartés. Skjor obligea Torvar à se rassoir pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions. Valdiin tenta de calmer sa colère, Eira, juste derrière lui, esquissa un geste vers lui mais elle stoppa. Elle ramena sa main contre elle, courbant plus la tête. Lorsque l'ambiance fût plus calme, Kodlak posa quelques questions à Eira sur les circonstances de la nuit précédente. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Eira raconta ce qui c'était passé. Le visage de Torvar se décomposa de plus en plus en entendant le récit. Valdiin n'en montra rien, seuls ses poings serrés contenaient sa colère. Une fois terminé, Kodlak se tourna vers Torvar, l'air mécontent.

« Cela ne fait que quelque mois que tu nous as rejoint Torvar. Je connais ton penchant pour l'alcool mais je te rappelle que c'est ce qui a entrainé tes nombreuses dettes et ce qui t'a amené à te joindre à nous.

- Je sais, balbutia Torvar. Mais je jure que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je te prie de me pardonner Eira.

- Je pense que si elle ne t'avait pas soigné, elle ne t'aurait pas pardonnée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kodlak se tourna vers Eira qui hocha de la tête pour confirmer. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de Valdiin et il n'était pas le seul à partager ce même sentiment. Vilkas prit la parole.

« Tu souilles l'honneur des Compagnons Torvar ! Que penseras les gens s'ils apprennent cet incident ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rejoindre l'Oblivion...Ce qu'on te réserve désormais n'est rien à comparer aux enfers.

- Je m'y plierais, fit Torvar. J'arrêterais même de boire s'il le faut ! Je veux me racheter !

- Dans ce cas, je pense que le Cercle est d'accord avec moi. Torvar subira un entrainement bien spécial de ma part et celle de mon frère. Et Tilma et Brill veilleront à ce que tu ne touches plus une goutte d'hydromel. Même durant les festivités...Durant six lunes, cela devrait suffire. »

Les membres du Cercle approuvèrent, bien que Valdiin soit plus réticent. Kodlak pria Torvar de quitter la pièce car le Cercle devait aborder un autre sujet ne le concernant pas. Lorsque le Nordique se leva, il n'osa pas regarder Eira de peur de se prendre un poing de la part de Valdiin. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Kodlak invita la jeune fille à s'assoir près de lui. Cette dernière garda la tête baissée, sentant les regards interrogateurs du Cercle.

« Bon, on va allez droit au but, commença Skjor. Tu sais faire quoi d'autres ?

-...Que voulez-vous dire ? Demande Eira en relevant la tête, surprise.

- Kodlak a dit que tu es issue d'un clan de Solstheim et qu'apparemment, tu peux sentir le sang bestial. Après ce qu'on a vu hier, je me demande ce que tu nous caches encore.

- Du calme Skjor, coupa Kodlak. Ne la brusquons pas.

-...Je connais l'art de la guérison, il est vrai, reconnu Eira. Mais je n'ai eu besoin de faire appel à mes connaissances jusque alors. »

Skjor allait rétorquer, mais la jeune fille marquait un point. Depuis les quelques jours qu'elle était ici, les Compagnons n'avaient pas eu de blessures très importants. De plus, lorsque l'un deux était gravement blessé, il était emmené au Temple de Kynareth pour être pris en charge par la prêtresse du temple. La bâtisse était juste de l'autre côté de la place, là où se trouvait le Vermidor.

« Je crois que Skjor faisait référence à autre chose, dit Aela. C'était quoi cette langue que tu as employé avec Valdiin ?

-...Quel langue ? »

Ce furent Valdiin et Eira qui posèrent en même temps la question. Les deux Nordique se regardèrent, ignorant de quoi parlait l'archère. Les membres du Cercle furent tout aussi surprit qu'eux que nul ne se souvient hormis eux.

« C'est peut-être le Thu'um, fit Farkas. Comme avec le type qui a tué le dragon non loin d'ici.

- _Dovakhiin _? Non, cela n'y ressemblait pas, répondit Kodlak. Mais je crois avoir entendu parler cette langue quand j'étais à Solstheim. Ta mère a du t'apprendre un dialecte de son clan, non ?

- Non, répondit avec assurance Eira. Je puis vous jurez que j'ignore de quoi vous parlez. »

Eira était sincère et cela se sentait dans sa voix. Kodlak n'insista pas plus, cependant Skjor semblait en vouloir savoir davantage.

« Tu viens d'un clan vénérant Hircine, c'est ça ? Quels préceptes suivent ceux qui portent ces marques bleus ?

-...Les préceptes d'Hircine, rien de plus, répondit Eira.

- Vraiment ? Et en ce qui concerne les totems d'Hircine, tu sais des choses à ce sujet ? »

Le regard d'Eira se plissa, son visage calme laissant place à de la méfiance. Les membres du Cercle se regardèrent, certains savaient où voulaient en venir Skjor mais Kodlak ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain-là.

« Il suffit Skjor ! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Je respect ton choix de chercher un putain de remède à ce que tu appelles "malédiction", mais moi je veux des réponses et savoir jusqu'où la Bête peut aller dans son pouvoir...Et puis, peut-être qu'elle peut nous rejoindre.

- Suffit Skjor ! »

Kodlak venait de se relever, faisant face à Skjor. Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas du regard, un sombre grondement émana de chacun d'eux. Les autres membres retenaient leur souffle, sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Valdiin les observait cependant il n'appréciait pas que Skjor tentait de considérer Eira comme un instrument de pouvoir. La jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux, gardant son calme.

« Je ne le souhaite pas, dit-elle. Et même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se leva et rouvrit les yeux fixant tour à tour Skjor et Kodlak.

« Comment ça tu ne le peux ? S'interloqua Skjor. »

Mais Eira ne répondit pas. Elle fixa en silence Skjor, soutenant son regard inquisiteur. Ce dernier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il était étonné que la jeune femme lui tienne tête ainsi, d'habitude, elle évitait son regard. Ce fût lui qui détourna la tête en premier. Les membres du Cercle étaient tout aussi surpris que leur frère d'armes. Kodlak reprit la parole.

« Cette discussion est close. Eira a demandé à servir Valdiin car elle lui doit la vie. Nous n'avons rien à lui demandé. Néanmoins, jeune fille, tes talents de guérisseuse pourraient s'avérer précieux pour notre groupe. Accepte encore nos excuses pour l'attitude dégradante de l'un des nôtres.

-...Je vous aiderais du mieux que je le pourrais, répondit Eira avec humilité. Cependant, je souhaiterais que Valdiin poursuive son enseignement sur la défense. Je ne veux être un fardeau pour aucun...Et surtout pas pour lui. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Eira tourna le regard vers Valdiin. Ce dernier ne dit rien, plissant les yeux. Kodlak hocha de la tête, l'air souriant.

« Votre envie d'apprendre à vous battre m'honore, ainsi que les Compagnons. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous suiviez aussi les leçons avec Aela. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je demande à Njada de le faire, elle est une vraie teigne avec tout le monde et Ria a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Es-tu d'accord, Aela ?

- Hummm, je ne suis pas pour les ménages à trois, mais je m'y ferais, fit l'archère sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Hahaha ! Pas mal Aela ! Ria Farkas qui comprit tardivement l'allusion que ses compères. »

Eira détourna un regard gêné alors que Valdiin fixa l'air sombre Aela. Kodlak invita ses compagnons à prendre congés. Farkas et Vilkas allaient rejoindre Torvar pour commencer "sa punition". Skjor et Aela retournèrent vers les autres Compagnons pour leur donner d'autres missions. Eira retourna aux cuisines, Valdiin la suivit et ferma la porte, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. La Nordique ne le regarda pas, devinant qu'il avait des questions à lui poser. Appuyez contre le bois de la porte et croisant les bras, il fixa Eira.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-...Pourquoi quoi ? Fût surprise Eira ne sachant pas de quoi parlait le guerrier.

- Vous comptez soignez vos ennemis également ? »

La jeune Nordique se tourna vers lui, l'air effaré. Valdiin affichait un regard sombre.

« C'est un membre de votre groupe, répondit Eira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait...

- Et s'il en avait été pleinement conscient ? »

Eira ne préféra pas répondre, elle se détourna de Valdiin, attrapant des légumes à éplucher. Elle se sentait blessé par de tels propos, la colère monta en elle. Elle entendit les pas de Valdiin s'approcher par derrière, cependant elle continua d'éplucher une carotte. Il lui semblait que Valdiin huma son odeur.

« ...C'est ce qui vous sauvera, déclara-t-il sur un ton plus calme. Votre colère. N'oubliez pas que même avec moi, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité.

- Si c'était le cas, hier vous m'auriez tué, répondit Eira, sa colère l'emportant.

- Alors comment avez-vous fait ? »

La jeune femme arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, puis elle se retourna lentement vers Valdiin, levant son visage vers le sien. Le regard de l'un se plongea dans celui de l'autre.

« ...Ce dont je me souviens, murmura Eira. C'est que j'ai voulu vous arrêter avant que vous ne commettiez l'irréparable. Vous n'êtes pas un assassin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Fit d'un ton tranchant le jeune combattant.

-...Au plus profond de mon âme, je le sais »

Cette révélation fit écho en Valdiin. Il avait l'impression aussi de connaître la jeune femme...Mais d'où. Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand Tilma pénétra dans la pièce. La vieille servant fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux jeunes gens.

« Dis donc, la cuisine n'est pas fait pour les amourettes ! Maître Valdiin, veillez sortir de la cuisine ou je vous chasse à coups de balai ! »

Sur ces mots, Tilma qui tenait un balai, le saisit comme une arme. Le jeune guerrier haussa un sourcil avant de pousser un soupir. Il s'écarta d'Eira dont le visage était rouge de honte. Puis passant vers la servante, il la fixa, faisant croire qu'il avait peur, bien que c'était pour de faux. La vieille Nordique lui donna un coup de balai aux fesses pour le chasser au plus vite. Se tournant vers Eira, Tilma sourit l'air triomphant et riant.

« Ah ces jeunes !

- Tilma, commença à s'excuser Eira.

- Je n'ai rien vu, mais veille à faire ce genre de choses plutôt dans une chambre.

- Tilma ! »

Eira était encore plus gêné, ce qui fit rire de plus belle la vieille. Les deux servantes se remirent au travail. La jeune fille tentait de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé hier, lorsqu'elle fût en transe mais rien ne vint.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent après cet incident. Comme promis, Torvar eu droit à un entrainement digne de la Légion par Farkas et Vilkas. Il ne retoucha à aucune bouteille d'hydromel et évita de croiser Eira ou de s'adresser à elle. La jeune femme était souvent accompagnée par Valdiin et ce dernier lançait à chaque fois un regard noir vers le Nordique.

Eira continua d'apprendre la défense avec Valdiin. Elle suivit aussi les leçons avec Aela. L'archère était plus compréhensive que Valdiin, ne poussant pas les entrainements quand Eira n'y arrivait pas. Cependant, Aela voyait que la jeune femme souhaitait vraiment progresser mais que cela lui prendrait du temps.

La seule chose qui perturba Valdiin fût l'attitude de Skjor. Le vieux guerrier gardait un œil sur Eira, mais ne s'approchait d'elle pour la questionner. C'était plutôt Aela qui tenta d'en savoir davantage sur le clan d'où elle venait et les préceptes d'Hircine. Néanmoins, Eira garda le silence. Valdiin savait cependant qu'Aela et Skjor partageaient le même point de vue en ce qui concernait le sang bestial et l'archère était tout aussi avide d'en apprendre plus. Mais contrairement à Skjor, Aela considérait plus Eira comme une personne ayant des connaissances, non comme un objet de pouvoir.

Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Kodlak qui, un soir, quémanda Valdiin et Eira dans ses appartements. Les deux jeunes Nordiques attendirent que leur ainé prenne la parole.

« J'ai une mission à vous confier, commença le Hérault. Je voudrais que vous vous rendiez à Vendeaume, récupérer un colis sur les quais.

- Je peux y aller seul, interrompit Valdiin.

- Je sais...Mais je veux qu'Eira t'accompagne. Et que vous y restiez quelques temps...Genre une bonne semaine. »

Les deux Nordiques se regardèrent, ne comprennent pas la décision de Kodlak. Ce dernier se leva et chuchota plus bas, afin que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent.

« Skjor m'inquiète. Je sais qu'il veut en savoir davantage sur ton clan, Eira. Contrairement à lui, je respecte ton silence...Mais cela pourrait dégénérer. Le temps que tu t'éloignes un moment me permettra de remettre les choses au clair avec lui.

-...Je comprends, répondit Eira. Je suis vraiment désolé de semer autant de discorde entre vous.

- La discorde y était déjà mon enfant. Tu l'as vu et sentit, nous ne partageons pas la même opinion sur le sang bestial. Je veux simplement que Skjor ne t'utilise pas pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. L'appel du sang a toujours été très fort chez lui malgré son grand âge.

- Il est fort...Je le sens...Mais s'il suit vraiment la voie d'Hircine, il y a des choses auquel il n'y pourra rien.

- Le fait que tu ne peux devenir une loup-garou ? »

Eira se tourna vers Valdiin qui venait de parler. Voyant l'air sérieux et sombre du guerrier, elle baissa la tête.

« J'ai l'impression que les vôtres...N'ont pas eu la visite du Seigneur Hircine, dit la jeune fille avec hésitation.

- C'est compliqué notre état, répondit Kodlak gêné. Mais pour l'instant, le moment d'en parler n'est pas encore venu. »

Eira sentit autre chose dans les paroles du vieux Nordique, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas en fait révéler ce secret. Elle inclina la tête tandis que Valdiin s'adressa à Kodlak.

« Très bien, nous partirons à l'aube. »

6


	6. Chapitre06

Chapitre vI : Du sang sur la glace

Vendeaume, l'une des plus anciennes cités de Skyrim. Autrefois, elle fût la capitale du Premier empire Nordique, construite par Ysgramor. Aujourd'hui, elle est le siège de la rébellion des Sombrages, mené par Ulfric. Un climat de tension régnait dans les ruelles, c'est ce que perçurent Valdiin et Eira quand ils pénétrèrent dans la ville.

Les gardes aillaient et venaient, car les forces militaires étaient mobilisés. Des Nordiques venaient chercher querelles aux Dunmers vivant dans le Quartier Gris. Les deux Nordiques se dirigèrent vers l'auberge du Candelâtre afin de prendre une chambre pour la semaine. Cependant, ils durent prendre une commune car il y avait pas mal de voyageurs qui étaient présent. Une fois leurs effets déposés, Valdiin laissa Eira visiter la ville le temps qu'il aille chercher le colis de Kodlak au port. Le jeune guerrier mis en garde la jeune femme d'être prudente avant de se séparer.

Eira arpenta les ruelles de Vendeaume, écoutant les rumeurs. Elle entendit un échange sur une maison qui serait à présent maudit. Un enfant du nom de Varentino aurait accompli le sacrilège noir qui appelle la Confrérie noire. Cela aurait marché et la chose la plus curieuse est qu'un meurtre aurait eu lieu à un orphelinat où était le jeune garçon avant.

L'autre ragot qu'entendit Eira concernait une étrange série de meurtres au cœur de la ville. Elle fût abordée par une noble Impériale du nom de Viola Giordano qui lui remit un prospectus. Viola la mit en garde contre celui qui nomme "le Boucher" car il s'en prenait aux jeunes femmes de Vendeaume. Eira parcourut le prospectus, voyant du coin de l'œil que Viola aborda une autre jeune femme, une Nordique avec des yeux vairons plutôt étrange...

La nuit enveloppa de son manteau étoilée Vendeaume. Les gens rentrèrent chez eux tandis que quelques gardes patrouillaient dans les ruelles. Eira retrouva Valdiin dans la salle du premier étage du Candelâtre. Il avait récupéré une caisse de lingots et de fourrures en provenance de Solitude. La jeune femme lui confie ce qu'elle avait entendu et lui tendit le parchemin sur "le Boucher". Le jeune guerrier fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant avant de rendre le parchemin.

« Ce n'est pas notre affaire...Sauf si on demande notre aide. Restons en dehors de ça. »

Eira inclina la tête. Les deux Nordiques se retirent dans la chambre commune qu'ils partageaient. Chacun dans leurs lits, ils tentèrent de trouver le sommeil, cependant Valdiin se questionnait. Il regarda Eira qui lui tournait le dos, se remémorant son échange avec Kodlak. Le vieux Nordique n'avait pas tout révélé du secret qui concernait le Cercle tout comme Eira qui cachait autre chose.

Soudain, Valdiin se redressa sur sa couche, il avait perçu comme un cri mais lointain. Son ouïe développée par sa nature de loup-garou le rendait plus perceptible au moindre son. Eira se redressa à son tour, se tournant vers son compatriote.

« Valdiin ?

-...C'était un hurlement, déclara le guerrier. Dans la ville c'était. »

Sans continuer ses explications, Valdiin sortit de son lit, s'habillant rapidement. Eira fit de même et une fois vêtue, elle fit face au guerrier qui ne semblait pas d'accord pour qu'il l'accompagne. Croisant le regard déterminé de la jeune femme, il dû s'incliner. Ensemble, ils sortirent rapidement de l'auberge et coururent. L'odorat développé de Valdiin lui indiqua une odeur forte de sang provenant du cimetière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un groupe était rassemblé autour d'une des tombes. Des gardes étaient là pour empêcher les gens d'approcher. Valdiin allait avancer quand un garde le stoppa.

« Plus un pas ! Gardez vos distances.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Valdiin sans se laisser démonter.

- Une autre fille assassinée. C'est Susanna du Candêlatre. »

Eira qui était aux côté de Valdiin se souvient du nom. C'était la serveuse qui leur avait apportés leurs plats ce soir-là. Deux autres personnes arrièrent sur les lieux, un garde et un Nordique bien habillé. Il s'agissait du chambellan d'Ulfric, Jorleif. L'homme s'approcha de la tombe, puis détourna le regard, se bouchant le nez à cause de l'odeur.

« C'est la troisième, déclara-t-il. Est-ce qu'on a des témoins ?

- Non monsieur, répondit un garde. Encore une fois, personne n'a vu quelque chose d'utile.

- Bon sang ! La guerre mobilise nos forces et nous ne pouvons pas protéger les citoyens de notre propre ville... »

Jorleif semblait au bord du désespoir. Valdiin l'observa, puis il se tourna vers Eira. Le regard de la jeune femme faisait passer un message à son intention. Le guerrier soupira, puis il s'avança vers Jorleif.

« Un instant, monsieur. Nous souhaiterions apporter notre aide.

- Votre aide ? S'interloqua Jorleif. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Valdiin des Compagnons. Nous venons juste d'arriver dans votre ville. »

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi les gens présents. Les Compagnons étaient connus de tous, ainsi que leur réputation. Les yeux de Jorleif luisaient d'un nouvel espoir.

« Un Compagnon ? Par Thalos, c'est la divine providence qui vous envoie. Votre aide sera la bienvenue. Mes gardes sont débordés mais nous vous assisterons autant que nous le pourrons.

- Pouvons-nous examiner le corps ? »

Jorleif accepta, donnant ses ordres aux gardes de laisser passer les Compagnons. Valdiin et Eira s'approchèrent du corps de la jeune femme. Susanna regardait le ciel de ses yeux vitreux. Sa robe avait été mise en lambeaux et le sang recouvrait la tombe sur laquelle elle était allongée. Valdiin observa les blessures, il tilta un instant car cela ressemblait presque aux griffes d'un animal. Cependant, il y avait traces d'armes blanches dans le corps. Ce qui signifiait que le meurtrier utilisait une dague et quelque chose ressemblant à des griffes.

La bête en Valdiin grondait en sentant le sang, néanmoins il était calme. Le Loup-garou était avant tout un chasseur-né, une proie vivante l'intéressait plus qu'un cadavre. Eira examinait aussi le corps, bien qu'elle fût mal à l'aise, puis elle plissa les yeux.

« ...J'ai l'impression qu'il manque des morceaux, souffla-t-elle doucement à l'intention de Valdiin.

- Des morceaux ?

- Regardez ses chevilles et ses poignets. On lui a retiré, il me semble, ses tendons...Et d'autres organes. »

Eira avait des notions de guérisons et de médecines, même si cela n'était pas poussé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, les deux Nordiques se tournèrent vers Jorleif qui discutait avec une prêtresse d'Arkay qui venait d'arriver.

« Je vous présente Helgird, fit Jorleif en désignant la prêtresse. Elle pourra vous aider en ce qui concerne les corps. C'est elle qui les récupère et les prépare pour la mise en terre.

- Vous savez quels sont ces étranges marques sur le corps ? Est-ce les même que sur les autres victimes ? Demanda Valdiin.

- Et bien, c'est inhabituelle, déclara d'une voix rouée Helgird. La forme des entailles montrent que cela a été fait avec des lames incurvées que les anciens Nordiques utilisaient pour embaumer leurs morts.

- Des outils d'embaumements ?

- Ce ne sont pas des objets que chacun à chez lui. Moi j'en possède bien sûr mais j'aurai remarqué si on m'en avait volé...Et je ne suis pas l'assassin, déclara la vieille prêtresse sur un ton de plaisanterie.

- On sait que vous ne l'êtes pas, rassura Jorleif. Je vous laisse carte blanche, Compagnons. J'espère que vous coincerez ce fumier. »

Valdiin approuva d'une tête. Après avoir posés d'autres questions à Helgird, cette dernière demanda aux gardes d'emmener le corps de la défunte à la Nécropole. Pendant ce temps, le guerrier huma doucement l'air. Eira l'observa en silence, sachant qu'il repérait le sang et s'il y en avait des traces autour. Le guerrier fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

« Attendons demain, murmura-t-il. Il sera plus facile de pister la trace. »

Eira accepta d'un hochement de tête, puis les deux Nordiques regagnèrent le Candelâtre. Au petit matin, la nouvelle avait fait rapidement le tour de la ville. L'angoisse et la crainte se lisaient dans les visages des gens. Les femmes tremblèrent de peur, pensant être la prochaine victime du tueur sanguinaire.

Valdiin et Eira retournèrent au cimetière. La rosée du matin avait effacé une partie des traces de sang, cependant les sens aiguisés du guerrier suffisait à retrouver la piste. Laissant une partie de la bête prendre le dessus, Valdiin suivit l'odeur de sang qui jonchait sur le sol. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancé, le sang avait disparu mais l'odeur toujours présente. Les pas des Nordiques les conduisirent dans les beaux-quartiers, devant une maison à l'abandon. La porte était fermée à clé et les accès aux fenêtres condamnées de l'intérieur. Valdiin fixa la porte, Eira se doutait de ce qu'il comptait faire.

« On devrait trouver Jorleif, proposa-t-elle. Il aura peut-être la clé.

- Nous n'avons guère de temps. La trace est encore fraiche mais elle disparaitra. Il est peut-être à l'intérieur. Guettez les ruelles. »

Eira approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle se dirigea vers le croisement des rues, puis s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle fit signe à Valdiin que la voie était libre. Le guerrier prit son élan, puis à deux reprises, il fonça sur la porte qui céda sous le second choc. Dégainant son épée, il pénétra dans la demeure. Eira le rejoignit, refermant ce qui restait de la porte.

L'intérieur du manoir sentait le renfermé de plusieurs semaines. Il n'y avait plus grand choses, quelques meubles qui tenaient encore debout. Le sol était couvert de poussière et le plafond de toiles d'araignées. Valdiin huma l'air, l'odeur de sang était présent mais surtout venant d'un endroit. Avec prudence, il se dirigea vers l'une des pièces contenant deux placards et une étagère. Sur cette dernière se trouvait plein de prospectus du !"Gare au Boucher !" rédigé par Viola. Le tueur avait dû les arracher des murs.

Puis Valdiin se tourna vers l'une des armoires, l'odeur du sang était plus forte derrière l'une d'elle. Examinant le bibelot, il remarqua qu'il y avait un faux panneau. Le guerrier donna un violent coup d'épée, faisant céder le bois. L'odeur de sang mêlé à la pourriture assailli ses sens. Prudemment il entra, examinant la pièce secrète.

Des os jonchaient le sol ainsi qu'un autel. Certains étaient encore couverts de chairs et de muscles. Dans un panier se trouvaient plein de crânes. Il vit un journal posé sur l'autel. Le prenant doucement, il feuilleta rapidement le contenu. Une étrange écriture parcourait le papier de lin avec une sorte de traduction. Apparemment, cela avait un rapport avec de la magie noire mais Valdiin n'en pu saisir toute la profondeur. Refermant le journal, il inspecta le reste de la pièce mais ne trouva rien d'utile. Eira le rejoignit, elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains, son visage affichant de l'inquiétude.

« J'ai trouvé un coffre qui a été déplacé il y a peu, dit-elle. Il y avait d'autres prospectus...et ça. »

La jeune femme montra un autre journal, la couverture était du même cuir que le premier. Puis Valdiin vit qu'elle tenait un médaillon dans l'autre main.

« D'où ça vient ? Demanda-t-il.

- De l'étagère juste ici, caché sous les prospectus. C'est vieux mais je ne connais pas de tel symbole. Le temps semble avoir effacé le centre et les écritures qui l'ornaient. »

Valdiin fût surprit d'être passé à côté d'un tel indice. Il examina à son tour l'étrange pendentif en jade cerclé d'ébonite. Il était à huit côtés mais on ne pouvait plus lire les inscriptions gravées dessus. Eira lisait le second journal et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en fixant après l'autel.

« Le Boucher est un nécromant, déclara-t-elle. Le journal mentionne un peu le parcours de la personne. Il semble venir de Fortdhiver, de l'académie pour être précis. Après, il mentionne ce qu'il a fait...et ses victimes. Y compris Susanna. »

Eira lût un passage du livre, la voix tremblante. Le meurtrier cherchait à obtenir les tendons de Susanna, ce qui expliquait les parties manquantes sur le corps. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de détails sue le rituel que voulait faire le nécromant. Valdiin poursuivit la fouille de la maison mais sans succès. Seul un lit et des chaises positionnées d'une étrange façon l'intrigua. Il rejoignit Eira en bas.

« Que fait-on ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Cela ne nous aiguille en rien sur de qui il s'agit...Peut-être qu'en allant questionner cette Viola. Elle semble traquer le Boucher depuis un moment.

- Il y a en ville un expert en objets. Je peux aller lui montrer l'amulette, il nous dira au moins ce que c'est. »

Valdiin plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas trop d'accord pour qu'il se sépare mais le temps jouait contre eux. Il ne savait pas quand le Boucher pouvait frapper. Cependant, le jour était là et il n'y avait pas de danger imminent.

« Entendu, mais restez sur vos gardes. »

Eira lui sourit doucement, puis ils sortirent du manoir. Ils se séparèrent, Valdiin cherchant Viola tandis qu'Eira se rendait au Bazar des curiosités. Lorsque la jeune femme entra, elle vit plusieurs étagères et tables exposant divers objets amassés et venant des quatre coins de Tamriel. Sortant d'une pièce, un vieux Impérial vint à sa rencontre.

« Bien le bonjour, jeune fille. Je suis Calixto Corrium. Souhaitez-vous une petite visite de mon Bazar ?

- En fait, je viens vous voir pour demander votre avis, dit Eira en sortant l'amulette. Savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

Calixto fronça les sourcils et prit doucement le pendentif. Il l'examina sous ton les angles.

« Tiens donc. Il s'agit de la Tourne-pierre. Un symbole de la puissance de Vendeaume transmis de génération en génération.

- Un symbole de Vendeaume ? Fût surprise Eira. Vous voulez dire qu'il appartient à un Noble d'ici ?

- Pas exactement. Traditionnellement, elle est portée par le mage de la cour... »

Eira blanchit à l'énonce de l'information. Si cela appartenait au mage de la cour, cela expliquerait l'utilisation de magie nécromante. Pourtant, la Nécromancie était interdite, même parmi les mages de l'Académie.

« Puis-je vous demander ou avez-vous trouvez un tel objet ? Demanda Calixto.

-...Je...J'enquête pour le chambellan à propos du Boucher. Nous avons trouvé où il opérait...Qui est le mage de la cour de Vendeaume ?

- Wunnferth...Et si je puis être honnête avec vous, cet homme fait peur à tout le monde, même à moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Des rumeurs courent comme quoi il pratiquerait la nécromancie mais ce sont des ragots...Dites-moi j'aimerais vous racheter ce médaillon. 500 pièces cela vous irait ? »

Eira fût étonnée de la proposition de rachat.

« C'est que...il s'agit d'un objet pour l'enquête...Et si cela appartient au mage de la cour, je devrais le lui remettre.

- Ce n'est qu'une amulette de cérémonie, déclara Calixto. Elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité...Et puis, ce pendentif, ma sœur l'aurait voulu pour notre collection. Ah, le sort me la enlevé trop tôt. »

Calixto retint un soupir de douleur, il essuya une fine larme. Eira ressentit sa tristesse.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Lucilla et moi sommes partis de rien et avons parcouru tout Tamriel à la recherche des objets les plus exotiques et improbables. La mort l'a fâchée et en son souvenir, j'ai monté ce Bazar. La Tourne-pierre était un des objets qu'elle voulait acquérir...

- C'est d'accord, dit Eira, touchée par l'histoire du vieil homme. Elle est à vous.

- Je vous remercie grandement, répondit l'homme. Tenez, pour votre peine, j'espère que votre enquête aboutira et que vous coincerez le tueur.

- Vos renseignements m'ont été utiles. »

Eira rangea la bourse de 500 septims dans son sac, puis saluant Calixto, elle sortit de la maison. Elle avait rendez-vous au Candelâtre avec Valdiin. Ce dernier arriva au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il semblait en colère.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda inquiète la jeune femme.

- L'Impériale m'a pris la tête un moment et a tenu à voir le manoir où on a trouvé les indice. Mais j'ai pu obtenir quelque chose d'utile. Tout porte à croire que le mage de la cour ne semble pas ce qu'il ait.

- C'est ce que m'a dit aussi Calixto... »

Les deux Nordiques échangèrent leurs informations et parvint à la conclusion commune : Wuunferth ne pouvait être que le tueur. Sans perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers le Palais des rois, la demeure du Jarl Ulfric. Jorleif les reçut rapidement dans le grand hall. Valdiin lui fit part de ses conclusions. Le Chambellan afficha une mine sombre.

« C'est une grave accusation, fit Jorleif. J'espère que vous avez des preuves.

- Tout se trouve dans ce journal, dit Valdiin en tendant les ouvrages trouvés. Il y avait une amulette aussi. On est allé voir un spécialiste et il a affirmé que l'objet appartenait au mage de la cour. »

Jorleif feuilla rapidement les journaux, son visage s'assombrissant encore plus.

« ...Je ne veux même pas le croire, déclara-t-il. Wuunferth est un ami fidèle d'Ulfric depuis des années. Cela me peine de constater que les rumeurs étaient fondées. Soit, je vais faire le nécessaire. Je vous remercie de votre aide, Compagnons. Vous avez rendu un grand service à la cité. »

Jorleif remercia les deux Nordiques en leur tendant une bourse remplit de septims. Puis il interpela plusieurs gardes, annonçant qu'ils vont arrêter Wuunferth. Quand Valdiin et Eira sortirent du château, ils perçurent au loin des cris de protestation, probablement le mage qui tentait de plaider son innocence. Les deux Nordique rentrèrent au Candelâtre mais Eira était plus que soucieuse.

« Un souci ? Demanda Valdiin.

- C'est que...Quelque chose me perturbe...Comme si la Chasse n'était pas finie.

- La Chasse ? »

Eira releva les yeux vers Valdiin croisant son regard doré. Elle tenta de fuir le regard insistant de ce dernier. Le guerrier lui prit la main, se penchant plus vers elle.

« Écoute, je sais que tu veux rembourser ta vie en m'offrant tes services. Mais en restant muette, tu ne feras plus que t'attirer des ennuis. Et je ne pourrais pas te protéger de Skjor éternellement. J'ai besoin de comprendre...De te comprendre. »

La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres, ses yeux se plongeant dans ceux du jeune homme. Puis elle ferma doucement les yeux.

« ...Que vous a enseigné Skjor ?

- A quel propos ?

- Sur les préceptes d'Hircine. La Chasse.

-...Pour être franc, rien. Juste que nous avions un don et que nous devions l'utiliser, répondant à l'appel du sang.

- C'est ce que je craignais. Votre don, vous ne l'avez pas obtenu d'Hircine lui-même. Kodlak cache autre chose à ce sujet.

- Kodlak cherche à s'en débarrasser. Il cherche un remède, mais il n'a jamais dit d'où le sang bestial venait... »

Eira écarquilla les yeux, sa main se resserra contre celle de Valdiin. Puis respirant profondément, elle fixa le guerrier.

« Je sais...Qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond entre nous, mais je l'ignore moi-même de ce que c'est. Le Seigneur Hircine n'est pas clair en ce moment dans mes rêves...Mais j'ai confiance en vous. Vous avez beau dire que je devrais vous craindre à cause de la bête en vous. Cependant, c'est le contraire, je confierai ma vie entre vos griffes et vos crocs. »

Valdiin ne su quoi répondre devant de telles révélations. Il n'avait pas eu de réponses précises, néanmoins, il ressentait la confiance de la jeune fille. Puis Eira se leva, resserrant la fourrure qui lui servait de cape autour d'elle.

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Je sais que vous attendiez des réponses claires. Mais même pour moi, tout est sombre. Si vous êtes éveillez à mon retour, on tentera d'obtenir ses réponses ensemble. »

Le guerrier la regarda un moment, tenant toujours sa main avant de la relâcher. Ses yeux incitaient à la prudence même si le Boucher n'était plus. Eira approuva de la tête avant de quitter l'auberge. Un vent glacial soufflait dans les ruelles de Vendeaume. La nuit était bien avancée tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le cimetière. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe où l'on avait retrouvé Susanna. Elle effleura la pierre qui était encore maculée de sang séché. Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, le reflet de lames incurvées brillèrent un instant sous les rayons de Secunda et Masser...

7


	7. Chapitre07

Chapitre vII : la Chasse

Fixant le plafond d'un air absent, Valdiin ne souhaitait pas plonger dans le sommeil. Les paroles d'Eira le maintenait éveiller, se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il ferma quand même un bref instant les yeux. Soudain, il fut assailli d'une image : un loup blanc succombant sous les coups d'une arme blanche. Brusquement, il se redressa sur sa couche, la vision lui serra le cœur...Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Sans perdre un instant, il se leva et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Dehors du Candelâtre, il regardait autour de lui, cherchant Eira mais il ne la vit pas.

_Bordel ! Ou est-elle ?...Eira !_

Une odeur attira son attention, celle du sang. Ses yeux se rétractèrent alors qu'il courut en direction du cimetière. Il s'immobilisa un instant, guettant dans l'obscurité, puis entendit un gémissement de douleur. Là où le corps de Susanna avait été retrouvé, il vit Eira assise contre la pierre, se tenant le coté et haletante. Il se précipita vers elle et sa crainte se fondit en voyant le sang couler de là où elle appuyait. Elle tenait sa dague de l'autre main, celle-ci étant souillée de sang mais il sut que ce n'était pas le sien. S'agenouillant près d'elle, il croisa ses yeux verts qui s'entrouvrirent. Eira esquissa un sourire de soulagement et tenta de parler, cependant du sang coula de sa bouche.

« Reste tranquille, lui fit Valdiin, la peur le gagnant. Je vais chercher de l'aide. »

Mais il fut retenu par la main d'Eira qui lâcha la dague. Malgré le sang dans sa bouche, elle réussit à articuler quelques mots.

« Auberge...sac...potion... »

Valdiin fronça les sourcils, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait des notions de soins et qu'elle avait dû emporter ce qu'il fallait. Sans perdre un instant, il ramassa la dague de la jeune fille et souleva cette dernière dans ses bras puissants. Il marcha rapidement, regagnant le Candelâtre. Il fût rassuré de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs et rejoignit sa chambre. Allongeant Eira sur son lit, il remarqua alors la légère lueur blanche qui émanait de sa main ensanglantée sur sa blessure. La Nordique avait commencé à se soigner, cependant elle avait peu de force. Valdiin chercha rapidement dans les effets de sa compatriote et trouva une fiole de soin. Doucement, il releva Eira, débouchant avec les dents le flacon et le porta aux lèvres de la femme. Elle réussit à avaler un peu du liquide magique, toussotant du sang avant de reprendre de nouvelles gorgées. L'effet se fit sans attendre, le sang de sa blessure ne coula plus et elle sentit le tissu organique commencer à se refermer. Valdiin la tenait dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle reprenne des forces. Doucement, Eira rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers le guerrier.

« Qui t'a attaqué ? Demanda-t-il.

-...Le Boucher, murmura-t-elle. On s'est trompé...Ce n'est pas Wuunferth.

- As-tu vu son visage ? Continua de question Valdiin bien que surprit de la révélation.

- Il était encapuchonné...Mais il a utilisé des outils embaumements...Je suis dé... »

Valdiin l'interrompit, posant sa main sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête.

« Ne le sois pas, tu t'es bien défendu car tu l'as blessé. Bon sang, ou sait-on tromper ? Il faut que je le pourchasse tant qu'il est blessé...

- Non ! »

La jeune femme s'agrippa au guerrier, qui fût tout autant surprit de sa réaction. Eira tremblait contre lui.

« Le sang, souffla-t-elle. Je le sens bouillonnée en vous. Si vous le laissez prendre le dessus, c'est vous que les gardes pourchasseront et ils vous accuseront d'être le Boucher... Je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas. »

Valdiin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il le sentait aussi le sang bestial rugir en lui mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Eira le ressentait. Il y avait bien des mystères qui l'entouraient. Plusieurs fois, il inspira profondément afin de calmer son côté bête, puis doucement, il referma ses bras autour d'Eira.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas, rassure toi...Mais j'aurai pu le suivre, vu qu'il est blessé...

- Wuunferth...Murmura Eira.

- Hein ?

- Il doit savoir, suggéra-t-elle. C'est un mage après tout...Mais je voudrais surtout vérifier quelque chose...Concernant le médaillon. Et je ne penses pas que le Boucher frappe à nouveau cette nuit...»

Valdiin baissa la tête, faisant face au visage d'Eira. Le guerrier soupira, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Soit, nous irons le trouver dès l'aube, proposa-t-il. Il faut prévenir Jorleif aussi. Mais crois-moi, lorsque j'aurai mis la main sur ce tueur, il va le payer. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, se resserrant plus contre Valdiin. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'au petit matin, le sommeil ne fut pas réparateur mais suffisant pour eux. Ensemble, les deux Nordiques se rendirent au palais des rois pour demander audience. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Jorleif, venant de se réveiller, les reçoivent. Valdiin fit ses plus plates excuses de l'erreur commise et souligna que le Boucher courrait toujours. Jorleif fut contrarié mais entendant que la victime a failli être Eira, il fut soulagé que cette dernière soit sauve. Le Chambellan les autorisa à accéder à la Salle Sanglante, la prison de Vendeaume. Escortés par un garde, ils furent menés devant la cellule de Wuunferth. Le mage était un Nordique d'un âge bien avancé et portant une robe grise, marque qu'il appartenait aux mages. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux jeunes gens, il haussa un sourcil, surtout en dévisageant Eira.

« Le tueur a encore frappé, déclara Valdiin.

- Oh, quel dommage ! Fit ironiquement le vieux mage. Et moi qui reste ici, dans la Salle Sanglante. Vos talents de limiers ne sont pas si impressionnants, finalement. Et vous dites être Compagnons.

- Écoutez, commença Eira. Nous nous sommes trompés et nous en sommes désolés...Mais je pense que vous pouvez nous aider.

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Je veux juste être sûr de quelque chose, continua Eira prenant de l'assurance. On a trouvé un médaillon et Calixto a dit qu'il s'agissait de la Tourne-pierre, un ornement de cérémonie appartenant aux mages de Vendeaume...Est-ce vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces balivernes ? Rétorqua sèchement Wuunferth. Jamais entendu parler d'un tel objet...En revanche, décrivez-moi le médaillon. »

Eira et Valdiin se regardèrent avant de soumettre la description exacte du médaillon. Ils virent le visage de Wuunferth s'assombrir.

« Je connais cet objet, avoua-t-il. Enfin, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est l'Amulette du Nécromancien, un objet légendaire. Au moins, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé sur un point : ça pue la nécromancie à plein nez.

- Alors, les rumeurs vous concernant sur vos pratiques de nécromancie sont...fausses ? Demanda Valdiin.

- Pouah ! Tout ça parce que je me surnomme "Le Mort". Je suis un mage reconnu de l'académie des Mages. La Nécromancie est prohibée ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Ulfric lui-même ! Il me connaît bien. »

Valdiin ne mettait pas en doute la parole du vieux mage. En revanche, quand il se tourna vers Eira, elle vit celle-ci blanchir, la tête baissé. "Tout colle..." entend-t-il murmurer de la bouche de la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'il ne puise la questionner, Wuunferth s'était rapproché des barreaux, les observant.

« Bon, du fait que vous reconnaissez que vous vous soyez trompé, je peux au moins vous dire ceci : le Boucher agit dans une certaine logique. Maintenant que j'ai la certitude que cela est lié à la nécromancie, je pense qu'il va frapper ce soir, dans le Quartier des pierres.

- Au cimetière ? Demanda Valdiin.

- Par forcément, mais non loin. Les nécropoles seraient des lieux de sources de pouvoir pour les nécromants...après c'est une hypothèse... »

Eira releva la tête, l'air déterminé, elle s'approcha de Wunnferth et s'inclina devant lui.

« Merci de votre aide, mage. Et encore pardon pour notre erreur. »

Puis sans attendre, la jeune femme s'éloigna de la Salle Sanglante. Valdiin la suivit sur ses talons. Une fois dehors, elle se retourna vers le Compagnon qui attendait ses déductions.

« Je crois savoir qui c'est...J'aurai du faire le rapprochement plus tôt mais cela collerait.

- De qui il s'agit ? Demanda impatient Valdiin.

-...Mais il faut attendre qu'il agisse cette nuit. Je pense qu'il a voulu me tuer parce qu'on avait suivi sa piste. »

Valdiin fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'Eira garde secret l'identité de la personne. Puis, il réfléchit un instant.

« Tu veux le prendre sur le fait ? dit-il.

- On n'a plus aucune preuve qui pourrait le compromettre. Je pense même qu'il a voulu faire porter le chapeau à Wuunferth avec ces journaux...Ils doivent être faux.

-...Tu me surprends. »

Eira se tût, cligna les yeux en fixant son compatriote. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, comme honteux de lui-même.

« Tu arrives à déduire et à cerner les choses avec quelques détails...Bien que tu refuses de me dire le nom de la personne.

-...C'est...c'est parce que je réponds à la Chasse. »

La voix d'Eira était troublée sur ces mots. Valdiin la fixa, surprit et suspicieux. La jeune fille sembla hésitée, avant de parler à voix basse.

« Un chasseur traque sa proie. Il aime jouer avec, sentir qu'elle se sent en sécurité. Même si la proie est aussi un chasseur, il y a toujours un prédateur au-dessus de lui...

- Tu es sorti hier parce que tu chassais ? »

La jeune femme détourna la tête mais Valdiin la saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder. La colère se lisait sur son visage.

« Ça suffit avec tous ses secrets. Je serais d'accord d'attraper ce Boucher cette nuit, mais avant, tu vas me dire la vérité, sur les préceptes d'Hircine et sur toi. »

Eira sentit qu'elle était au pied du mur. Elle ferma les yeux, puis doucement elle hocha de la tête, acceptant le compromis. Les deux Nordiques regagnèrent le Candelâtre, directement dans la chambre commune. S'assurant que personne ne vienne les déranger, Valdiin était assis sur son lit, Eira en face de lui, posé sur le sien.

« ...Je...Je ne sais pas par où commencer, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tout ce que je sais, dit Valdiin pour l'aider. Toi et ta mère faites parties d'un clan de Sosltheim qui vénère Hircine. Du fait que tu n'as pas le sang bestial, tu portes ses marques bleues. Ça encore, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi, ainsi que la raison du pourquoi tu ne peux devenir Loup-garou. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est cette histoire de principes de Chasse.

-...Que savez-vous déjà sur Hircine ? Demanda après hésitation Eira.

- Il est le Seigneur de la Chasse et il serait le père de la Lycanthropie...J'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus...Ah, que c'est un Daedra et donc pas bien aimé des gens pieux et des prêtres des divins.

- Hircine chasse le mortel et l'immortel, que ce soit sur son plan en Oblivion ou dans notre monde, sur Nirn. Pour faire simple, c'est comme une chasse au gibier. Cependant, Hircine se doit de laisser une chance à la proie de survivre, même si elle est infime. Parfois, les rôles peuvent être inversés. Hircine peut incarner trois rôle de chasseurs : le Fort, le Rusé et le Rapide. Ces aspects sont aussi revêtus par les Chasseurs qui lui sont affiliés...Et ceux qui le sont surtout, ce sont les Loups-garous. Cela implique le fait qu'ils doivent obéir au Daedra. Si Hircine demande à l'un d'eux de chasser en son nom, il se doit de l'accomplir. S'il a l'outrecuidance de lui désobéir, alors il deviendra la proie d'un des chasseurs d'Hircine. On les appelle les Chasses Sauvages. Il existe aussi des rituels qui ont lieu une fois par an que l'on appelle "l'Appel de la Lune de Sang". Elle n'était pratiquée qu'à Solstheim durant l'ère Troisième. Elle y a pris fin quand le Nérévarine fût l'une des proie d'Hircine mais il battu le Seigneur Daedra et détruisit le lieu de chasse. »

Valdiin comprit mieux alors ce qu'Hircine représentait. Les chasseurs existaient mais ceux suivant les préceptes du Daedra appliquaient des règles plus particulières, surtout ceux qui avaient le Sang bestial. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers Eira.

« Donc, si Hircine veut que je chasse pour lui, il m'appellera ?

- Soit il le fait en se manifestant sous une forme en notre monde, soit à travers les rêves.

- Et pour le Boucher, il t'a demandé de la chasser ? Pourtant tu n'as pas vraiment la carrure d'un chasseur.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le Chasseur à trois aspects...On peut dire que je suis un Chasseur rusé : la force et la rapidité ne sont pas mes atouts, mais j'agis en réfléchissant et en utilisant d'autres moyens comme des pièges ou suivre des indices ou des pistes pour tomber sur ma proie.

- Et pourquoi toi ? Tu n'es pas loup-garou...Et pourquoi pas moi ?

- C'est ça que je veux savoir. Kodlak et les autres ont obtenu le Sang bestial par une autre voie. Pourtant, Hircine vous aurait chassé s'il ne l'approuvait pas...Mais il ne semble pas communiquer avec vous...A moins, que vous ne soyez pas encore prêt à l'écouter. »

Tout ceci échappait à Valdiin qui soupira profondément. Pourtant, la sensation de familiarité fit palpiter son cœur et son sang de bête. Il secoua la tête.

« Bon au moins, je comprends mieux tes agissements...Et ce n'était pas prudent, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Je suis désolé, dit Eira en baissant la tête. Mais...je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous.

- Chez les Compagnons, ce qui est important, c'est de compter sur son frère d'armes. Si tu as l'intention de nous rejoindre ou de poursuivre ton entrainement avec moi, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Et puis, un Chasseur n'est pas forcément seul. »

Eira se retrouva face au regard doré de Valdiin. Elle culpabilisait encore du fait qu'elle ne savait pas bien se battre, cependant les paroles du guerrier la rassurèrent. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui, elle devait simplement s'ouvrir plus à lui...

« Bon, reprit Valdiin. Même si Hircine ne m'a pas appelé pour cette chasse, on a un tueur à coincer malgré tout. J'ai un plan pour ce soir. A toi de me confier ce que tu sais. »

La jeune femme inclina la tête...

_**Le cor retentit tandis qu'il galopait, sur les traces de leur proie. Un être portant des cornes sur sa tête courrait à la même allure que lui, tenant une grande lance dans les mains. Il vit une forme blanche les devancer, tentant de refermer ses mâchoires sur le gibier mais elle rata. Il bandit ses muscles et prit son appuie sur la neige, fondant sur la proie, crocs en avant...**_

Secunda et Masser étaient hautes dans le ciel tandis que de fins flocons de neige tombaient sur les pavés froids de Vendeaume. Arpentant le Quartier des Pierres, Viola regagnait sa demeure dans les beaux-quartiers voisins. Depuis que le Boucher était sous les verrous, elle était rassurée, fière d'avoir pu aider à coincer ce salaud. Son intuition avait vu juste concernant le fou de sorcier. Cependant, elle aurait aimé toucher une part de la récompense. Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni, c'était la moindre des choses.

Viola arriva sur la place du marché lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna vivement, scrutant l'obscurité mais il n'y avait rien. Sur ses gardes, la peur l'envahit, avant qu'elle ne rie, secouant la tête.

« Ma pauvre Viola ! Dit-elle à voix haute. Ce Boucher, tu l'as tellement traqué que tu crois le voir ! Ah vraiment, je deviens folle... »

Un nouveau bruit retentit derrière elle, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit une silhouette foncée sur elle. Le reflet des lunes fit briller des lames incurvées un bref instant. Viola ouvrit la bouche pour hurler lorsqu'elle fut bousculée de plein fouet sur le côté. Un nouvel reflet brillant apparut mais ce fût celui d'une grande épée. Une autre forme, plus robuste venait d'apparaitre et de parer l'attaque de l'ombre. Allongée au sol, Viola commença à trembler de peur, quand des mains la saisirent par les épaules. Elle hurla se débattant puis elle stoppa en voyant une jeune femme tentant de la calmer. Elle reconnue la jeune Nordique aux cheveux blancs qu'elle avait abordé il y a quelques jours.

« Mais que...commença Viola.

- Prévenez la garde, vite ! Lui dit Eira. Dites-leur qu'on tient le Boucher au marché ! »

Viola écarquilla les yeux et allait demander ce que signifiait ce cirque. Néanmoins, en croisant le regard vert d'Eira, elle en fut déstabilisée. L'Impériale se releva, aidé par la Nordique, puis elle courut en direction du palais, appelant la garde. Eira la regarda s'enfuir, puis elle reporta son attention sur le combat. Le Boucher, le visage caché, faisait face à Valdiin qui tenait son épée. Le tueur hésita un instant, puis il voulut faire demi-tour pour gagner la ruelle menant au cimetière. Eira, ayant fait le tour par la forge, lui barra la route, tenant sa dague devant elle.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin, Calixto !

-...Je croyais que je vous avais saigné, cracha le vieux Impériale en ôtant son capuchon.

- Faire croire à la proie que le chasseur est mort n'était qu'une ruse, répondit Eira d'un ton plutôt étrange. »

Calixto fut surprit, puis il commença à trembler de peur. Les yeux de la jeune femme reflétaient une lueur tout aussi étrange que la voix qu'elle avait pris. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le guerrier, ce dernier avait ce même regard étrange, mais de couleur doré. Il entendit un grognement animal émanant de lui tandis qu'il avançait vers lui. La jeune femme fit de même, l'étau se resserrant autour de Calixto. Une terreur sans nom immobilisa l'Impérial. Lui qui avait semé la crainte dans les rues de Vendeaume se retrouva à son tour apeuré, sous les regards de ces deux Nordiques. Il avait l'impression d'être un agneau prit entre deux loups...Et les Loups fondirent sur lui. Il n'esquissa aucun geste de défense, se laissant transpercer par l'épée de Valdiin dans le dos, la dague d'Eira se plantant dans sa poitrine. Le Boucher rendit son dernier souffle, murmurant un nom avant de glisser dans les bras de la mort.

Viola, suivit de plusieurs gardes et même du Chambellan, arriva sur la place du marché. Le groupe s'immobilisa en fixant les deux Compagnons, a leur pieds gisait le corps sans vie de Calixto. La noble Impériale ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Jorleif ordonna à un garde de la raccompagner chez elle, puis il s'approcha des deux Nordiques qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il baissa la tête, regardant Calixto baignée dans son sang.

« Alors c'était lui, dit le Chambellan. Comment l'avez-vous démasqué ?

- Il a racheté le médaillon, expliqua Eira. Il m'a parlé de sa sœur, Lucilla, morte il y a quelques temps. Son lien avec elle la mené sur la voie de la Nécromancie pour la ramener à la vie.

- Comment ? Fût surprit Jorleif.

- Fouillez chez lui, suggéra Valdiin. Je pense que vos preuves sont parmi ses antiquités. »

Jorleif regarda tour à tour les deux Compagnons, puis il lança des ordres à des gardes. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, des gardes emmenèrent le corps de Calixto tandis que Jorleif feuilletait un journal trouver chez le vieux Impérial. Valdiin et Eira attendirent que le Chambellan termine. Ce dernier fût outragé d'avoir lu le journal mais les théories des Compagnons étaient fondés : la mort de la sœur jumelle de Calixto l'a plongé dans une grande souffrance. Il avait cherché un moyen de la ramener et à commencer à apprendre la magie noire. Il avait besoin de matière première pour donner un nouveau corps à sa sœur. De la chair, des muscles, un cœur...Tout ceci dépecés sur les femmes de Vendeaume.

Le Chambellan était rassuré que l'histoire se finisse enfin bien et que cet atroce rituel ne put être accomplit. Il remercia encore Valdiin et Eira, heureux qu'ils aient rectifié leur erreur. Il les rassura que Wuunferth fut libéré et que le vieux mage n'allait pas leur faire payer cet affront. Les deux Nordique se retirèrent au Candelâtre. Assis sur son lit, Valdiin observa son épée tachée de sang encore. Pendant le combat, il avait senti la bête grondée voulant sortir mais il l'avait retenu. Cependant, l'appel du sang était encore là. Eira s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Hircine est fier et honoré de cette belle chasse, dit-elle.

-...Tu l'entends ? Demanda intrigué Valdiin.

- Non, mais je le sens. Que ressentez-vous ?

- L'appel de sang, soupira Valdiin. La bête n'est pas apaisée.

-...Vous vous fixez sur elle...Alors cela ne vous permet pas d'entendre la voix d'Hircine. »

Valdiin fronça les sourcils, puis il fit Eira passé ses doigts sur le tranchant de l'épée, les souillant de sang. Puis elle les approcha du visage de Valdiin, dessinant d'étranges symboles écarlates. Le combattant la laissa faire, puis une fois fini, elle approcha ses lèvres de l'épée et passa sa langue sur le plat de la lame. Valdiin fut surprit, puis il eut une impression de déjà-vu, la sensation familière lui picota l'échine. A son tour, il imita la jeune femme, léchant à son tour le sang. Ce n'était pas chaud mais le goût métallique caractéristique était là. La bête en lui semblait se rassasier et se calmer. Dans le silence, les deux Nordiques continuèrent d'étancher la soif de sang de la bête...

_**La proie gisait au sol, sans vie. Les crocs déchiquetèrent la chair encore chaude. Il vit l'être aux cornes et son semblable faire de même. Puis ils penchèrent la tête en arrière, un hurlement à l'unisson se fit entendre. La Chasse avait été encore bonne et ce soir-là, ce furent les Chasseurs qui rassasièrent leur appétit...**_

6


	8. Chapitre08

Chapitre vIII : Les Sorcières de glenmoril

Blancherive fût à porter de vue lorsque le soleil atteignit le zénith. Valdiin avançait tranquillement sur sa monture, la caisse pour Kodlak accroché derrière lui. Eira chevauchait à ses côtés, ramenant la fourrure autour d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit la brise fraiche. Ils étaient restés plus d'une semaine à Vendeaume, comme l'avait ordonné Kodlak. Le jeune guerrier espérait que les tensions s'étaient apaisées et que Skjor ne lui reprocherait pas ce départ précipité avec Eira. Déposant leurs chevaux aux écuries de la ville, ils grimpèrent le chemin de pavées de pierre.

Il y avait toujours autant de monde dans les ruelles de la cité. Les deux Nordiques perçurent parmi les ragots que l'hydromellerie Hydronning, qui tournait bien, avait été racheté par Maven Roncenoir, une noble habitant Faillaise. L'ancien propriétaire, Sabjorn, avait tenté d'empoisonner le capitaine de la garde. D'autres rumeurs parlaient de vermines présentes chez lui également. A présent, l'affaire était revenue entre les mains de son précédent associé, Mallus Maccius.

Regagnant Jorrvaskr, Valdiin passa d'abord à la Forgeciel pour déposer la caisse auprès d'Eorlund. Eira l'attendait au pied des escaliers, son regard fixa la paroi rocheuse. Valdiin lui avait parlé du passage secret menant dans la pièce où le Cercle se rassemblait. Une fois que le guerrier la rejoignit, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall des banquets. C'était plutôt calme et la plupart des Compagnons s'entrainaient ou partaient en missions. Ils allèrent voir Kodlak qui était dans ses appartements. Cependant, ils remarquèrent l'air soucieux du vieux Nordique avant que ce dernier esquissa un sourire ravi.

« Vous revoilà. J'espère que votre petit séjour à Vendeaume vous a permis de vous reposer.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Valdiin. On a du résoudre une affaire de meurtre. Eira a eu beaucoup de flaire pour le démasquer. »

L'Hérault fut très surpris et regarda la jeune femme dont les joues avaient légèrement rosies.

« Valdiin est plus du genre à foncer dans le tas, reprit Kodlak en riant doucement. Vous avoir à ses côtés lui a enfin freiné ses ardeurs. »

Le jeune guerrier fronça les sourcils, détournant à son tour la tête, vexé. Eira était plus mal à l'aise. Puis Valdiin se reprit, l'air sérieux.

« J'ai apporté la caisse à Eorlund...Mais je n'ai pas vu Skjor, ni Aela, ou sont-ils ?

- Ah...Rien ne t'échappe, soupira Kodlak. Après votre départ, Skjor a reçu des informations sur un morceau de Wuuthrad. Il est partit au départ seul mais Aela est allé le rejoindre.

- Cela a dégénéré ? Demanda timidement Eira.

- Non, rassura l'Hérault. En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec Skjor. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé à Vendeaume. »

Les deux jeunes Nordiques se regardèrent, puis entamèrent le récit de leur mission à Vendeaume. Cependant, ils omirent à propos d'Hircine et de la "chasse". Kodlak ferma les yeux, plongé dans ses réflexions. La jeune Nordique sembla hésiter un instant, elle repensait à ses échanges avec Valdiin, ils voulaient tout deux obtenir des réponses.

« Kodlak, bredouilla Eira. Nous devons savoir comment le Cercle a obtenu le sang bestial. Je sais que vous nous aviez dit avant de partir que le moment n'était pas venu...Mais j'ai un pressentiment, tout comme mes songes...

- Ah, les songes, dit d'un ton égaré Kodlak. Depuis ta venue, mes rêves sont bien étranges et les membres du Cercle en font également. Je devine que c'est ton cas aussi, Valdiin.

- Oui, répondit le jeune guerrier.

- Je crois que ma présence vous a permis d'être enfin en contact avec le Seigneur Hircine d'où ses visions, expliqua Eira. Je respecte votre choix, vous souhaitez trouver un remède...Mais je crois que vous ne le trouverez qu'à la source...De comment avez-vous eu le sang bestial. »

L'Hérault rouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant la jeune fille. Les dernières paroles d'Eira illuminèrent son esprit obscurci à chercher vainement un remède. Un long silence s'installa avant que Kodlak ne le rompit.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous le sachiez tous les deux. Les Compagnons d'Ysgramor existent depuis près de cinq mille ans, cependant le Cercle a été créé depuis quelques siècles. Un de mes prédécesseurs, qui était un homme bon mais qui ne réfléchissait jamais à long terme, a conclu un pacte...Avec les Sorcières de Glenmoril. »

Ce fût au tour d'Eira d'écarquiller les yeux. Valdiin n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces sorcières. Il regarda tour à tour la jeune femme et le vieux Nordique. Kodlak se doutait qu'Eira les connaissait.

« On dit, commença Eira pour expliquer à Valdiin. Que les Sorcières de Glenmoril sont les seuls à pouvoir invoquer le Seigneur Hircine. Elles possèdent des connaissances sur la Lycanthropie, mais aussi sur le vampirisme. Nombreuses d'entre elle ont été chassés par les vampires car elles représentaient un danger pour eux...Et aussi que Loup-garou et vampires sont ennemis depuis des siècles.

-...Ce sont elles qui ont fait des Compagnons des loups-garous ? Demanda Valdiin à Kodlak.

- Oui, en échange de grands pouvoirs, nous devions chasser au nom de leur seigneur Hircine...Mais nous avons été trompés. Mon prédécesseur ignorait que le changement était permanent. De plus, nos corps sont affectés mais aussi nos âmes. A notre mort, nous rejoignons le Territoire de Chasse d'Hircine. Pour certains c'est un paradis, a chasser pour l'éternité aux côtés de leur maître. Mais je reste un Nordique dans l'âme et je veux faire de Sovngarde ma dernière demeure.

- Et vous chercher un remède afin de vous libérez du sang bestial.

- J'ai passé le crépuscule de ma vie à chercher une solution...Et je viens de la trouver. Elle était sous mon nez. »

Kodlak fixa Eira qui se sentit mal à l'aise. L'Hérault esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer.

« La source, c'est les Sorcières de Glenmoril. Je sais qu'elles peuvent soigner la Lycanthropie...Mais dans notre cas, le pacte est différent. Nous avons obtenu le sang bestial par magie...Et par magie, nous pouvons nous en délivrez.

- Pardonnez cette question, interrompit Eira l'air sérieuse. Vous parlez des Hafreuses du Coven n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, leur grotte se trouve à l'Ouest de Blancherive.

-...Alors il s'agit des traitresses.

- Traitresses ? Répéta surprit Valdiin. »

Eira baissa la tête, puis elle sortit le médaillon représentant Hircine que lui avait offert sa mère.

« Ma mère m'a conté cette histoire. Elle date de l'Ère troisième. Des Sorcières de Glenmoril vivaient en Sosltheim afin d'échapper aux clans vampires vivant en Morrowind. Les sorcières pouvaient soigner ceux atteint de lycanthropie. Un jour vint un loup-garou souhaitant être soigner. Les sorcières lui dire de rassembler de la Belladone, de l'Aconit tue-loup et un cœur de loup. L'aconit était une plante rare ne poussant qu'au sommet d'une montagne. L'étranger eu du mal à atteindre la plante. Mais il fût aidé par une jeune fille issue d'un clan de Solstheim. Il en tomba amoureux et se jura de l'épouser une fois la malédiction levée. Quand il revint voir les Sorcières, elles attendaient devant l'autel de Thrond...Sur l'un des menhirs se trouvait la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé. Les Sorcières n'avaient pas mentionné qu'il fallait une vierge pour le rituel. Cependant, leur tromperie alla beaucoup plus loin. Les Sorcières voulaient acquérir bien plus de pouvoir que ne leur accordait Hircine. Le clan de la jeune fille était une meute de loup-garous dont les membres n'ayant pas le sang bestial avaient obtenue des dons dépassant ceux des sorcières. Ces dernières savaient qu'en sacrifiant cette jeune fille et soignant la bête en l'étranger, elles absorbèrent l'essence afin d'acquérir plus de puissance. Emporté par la colère d'avoir été trahi, l'étranger se jeta sur les Sorcières mais ce fût trop tard. La vierge fût sacrifiée et le mal en lui retiré. Les Sorcières absorbèrent le pouvoir...Mais cela les transformèrent en Hafreuses. Car la jeune fille était une Vierge chasseresse, choisit par Hircine pour l'Appel de la Lune Sanglante. Le Seigneur Daedra punit alors l'avidité de celles qui l'avaient servi en les transformant en ces créatures hideuses. Quant à l'étranger...Nul ne savait qui il était mais des rumeurs prétendraient qu'il était le Nérévarine... »

Eira tenait toujours le médaillon dans ses mains. Les deux Compagnons retinrent leur souffle après avoir écoutés cette histoire.

« Ton clan descend de celui de la jeune fille, en conclut Kodlak.

- Oui. Quand ils apprirent la mort d'une des leurs, leur colère fût telle qu'ils chassèrent les Hafreuses qui se réfugièrent en Skyrim. Ma mère me disait de ne s'aventurer là où elles avaient trouvés refuge. Leur rancœur envers notre clan est semblable à un feu noir. A nos yeux, elles ont trahis le Seigneur Hircine.

- Mais pourquoi ont-elles passé le pacte avec les Compagnons ? Demanda Valdiin.

- La recherche de pouvoir ou de vengeance...Nul ne le saura. Mais le Cercle n'a jamais été chassé par Hircine, comme s'il vous acceptait malgré que ce soit les Sorcières de Glenmoril qui vont ont transformés. Peut-être est-ce lui qui m'a mise sur votre chemin pour vous apporter la rédemption pour certains...Pour d'autre... »

Eira se tut, se tournant vers Valdiin. Ce dernier savait de quoi elle parlait, de cet étrange lien qui les unissait. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à savoir d'où cela venait. Kodlak poussa un soupir.

« En tout cas, merci de nous avoir éclairé sur ce sujet obscur, fit le vieux Nordique. Maintenant, mon hypothèse est donc vraie. Si je veux que mon âme soit libéré, alors il faut la magie de ces Sorcières...Il me faut leurs têtes.

- Leur tête ? Fut surprit Valdiin.

- Le siège de leur pouvoir. Elles n'accepteront jamais de lever la malédiction...Et puis, je sais que certains parmi vous veulent garder ce don. »

Valdiin pensa à Skjor et Aela...Mais à lui aussi. Il ne considérait le sang bestial ni comme une malédiction, ni même comme une bénédiction. Kodlak se leva, allant se servit un verre de vin.

« Le songe que j'ai fait était embrumé...Mais après ce que tu viens de nous dire Eira, je le comprends mieux...J'ai vu des corbeaux qui croassaient au clair de lune. Puis une lance transperça l'un d'eux. Sa tête roula à mes pieds, devenant celle d'une femme hideuse. Quand je regardai en direction d'où venait la lance, je vis un loup avec des cornes...

- Hircine, murmura Eira.

- On dirait que le Daedra m'a accordé cette vision...En signe de rédemption. Les voix des Divins et même des Seigneurs Daedras sont impénétrables...»

Valdiin haussa un sourcil. De ce que lui avait raconté Eira, Hircine était considéré comme un chasseur. Il n'était pas du tout apprécié par les gens, car c'était un Daedra. Cependant, il ne représentait pas un coté maléfique. La Chasse a toujours existé, il le représentait simplement.

« Je pense qu'Hircine vous montre une chance de survie, dit Eira l'air peiné. En relevant ce défi, vous risquez d'être chassé.

-...Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit Kodlak ne craignant rien. Cependant, la vision montrait quelque chose. Aux côtés d'Hircine se tenait un loup noir aux yeux d'or. Ce dernier sauta sur les corbeaux et les décapita...Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi que revient cette tâche...Mais à toi Valdiin. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, puis il se tourna vers Eira. Elle était tout aussi surprise, mais c'était en rapport à un songe qu'avait fait Valdiin avant de partir de Vendeaume. Il l'avait raconté à la jeune fille néanmoins elle n'avait pu en saisir le sens...Jusqu'à maintenant.

« C'est ta chasse, dit la jeune Nordique. Mais tu devras y aller seul.

-...On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira le guerrier.

- Cependant Valdiin, interpela Kodlak. Je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose. Je veux que tu les pourfendre en tant que guerrier sauvage et non en tant que loup. Afin que l'honneur d'Ysgramor soit restauré...Veux-tu bien accepter la requête d'un vieux Nordique ? »

Valdiin observa Kodlak un instant avant d'hocher de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il décida de partir à l'aube demain, afin de profiter du reste de la journée pour se préparer et se reposer. Eira apporta de précieux conseils à Valdiin. Elle avait entendu parler des Hafreuses et de leurs étranges pouvoirs. Lorsque l'aube se leva, Valdiin rejoignit les écuries de Blancherive prendre son cheval. Kodlak et Eira l'avaient accompagné, l'Hérault prodigua des derniers conseils. La jeune fille tendit un petit sac avec des potions de soins et autre baumes au guerrier. Au moment où il prit le sac, Eira se rapprocha de lui et passa quelque chose autour de son cou. Il vit alors un médaillon de bois sculpté et représentant une tête de loup.

« Pour vous porter chance, murmura Eira qui baissa la tête. Puisse Hircine veiller sur vous...ainsi que moi. »

Valdiin ne bougea plus, regardant le talisman. Puis il passa sa main sous le menton d'Eira et posa un baiser sur son front. La jeune fille rougit légèrement. Puis Valdiin se tourna vers Kodlak qui souriant doucement.

« Sois rassuré, je veillerai sur elle. Tu as ma parole.

-...Merci, frère d'armes. »

Le jeune guerrier se hissa sur sa monture puis partit en direction de l'Ouest. Kodlak et Eira le regardèrent s'éloigner. La jeune fille adressa une prière silencieuse envers Hircine mais aussi à Ysgramor, qu'ils veillent sur Valdiin.

Cela prit une bonne journée à Valdiin pour atteindre les montagnes où se trouvait le Coven d'après les indications de l'Hérault. L'entrée n'était guère accueillante : des ossements humains et animal jonchaient le sol près de l'entrée ou avaient servi pour faire des sculptures afin de chasser les aventuriers. Le Nordique accrocha son cheval à une branche morte. Il rassura l'animal nerveux en flattant son encolure. Puis il pénétra dans la grotte.

L'intérieur était allumé par des braseros. Le sol était tout aussi couvert d'ossements qu'à l'entrée. Au-dessus de lui pendaient des racines noueuses ayant appartenu à des Spriggans. La dépouille de certains avait servis d'ornements. Épée en main, Valdiin avança prudemment, ses sens de loup aux aguets. Il perçut plus loin des bruits marchant au sol. Cependant, il ne savait si c'était des griffes qui raclaient au sol ou autre chose.

Au bout du tunnel qu'il avait emprunté, il arriva devant une grande cavité couvert de toiles de Givrépeirs au plafond. Il vit alors ce qui faisait le bruit. Une Givrépeir faisait tranquillement son tour de la cavité et plus loin il vit l'une des Hafreuses. La description faite par Eira y correspondait bien : l'apparence était celle d'une femme mais enlaidit par des aspects de corbeaux. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient pourvues de serres et de griffes acérés. Des plumes couvraient une partie de sa peau et son visage était des plus repoussants.

Valdiin se remémora des conseils d'Eira : les Hafreuses connaissaient la sorcellerie mais elle était tout aussi redoutable au corps à corps. Il fallait donc agir vite et fort. Le guerrier patienta, attendant que la Givrépeir soit assez loin et que l'Hafreuse lui tourne le dos. Puis prenant son élan, il s'élança et sauta, l'épée au-dessus de sa tête. Son coup allait porter si la Sorcière ne s'était pas retournée au même moment avec une boule de feu dans les mains. Valdiin prit le sort de plein fouet, il roula au sol afin d'éteindre plus rapidement les flammes.

« Les bêtes sont de retour ! Hurla l'Hafreuse d'une voix criarde semblable à celle d'un corbeau. »

Se remettant debout, Valdiin lui fit face alors que la Givrépeir vint au secours de sa maitresse. La créature à huit pattes ne fit pas long feu et mourut sous un coup mortel de Valdiin. L'Hafreuse commença à incanter de nouveau, elle envoya une nouvelle boule de feu. Cependant, le Nordique était paré, il esquissa le sort et faucha la tête de l'Hafreuse. Dans un cri qui fit écho à la grotte, la tête de la sorcière roula au sol.

Valdiin reprit son souffle. La morsure des flammes picotait sa peau qui n'était pas protégé de son armure. Soudain, des cris retentirent venant de quatre tunnels présent dans la cavité. Semblable à celle de la Sorcière qui venait de décapiter, il entendit des griffes racler le sol rocheuse, progressant vers là où il se trouvait. Il y avait deux passages en haut et deux passages en bas. Il prit un chemin de roche menant en haut, afin de s'occuper rapidement des autres Hafreuses venant au secours d'une des leur.

Le Nordique patienta, accolé contre une paroi, près d'une des entrées. Il guetta les pas qui se rapprochaient, son épée prête à s'abattre sur l'Hafreuse. A peine il vit une des griffes de la Sorcière que son épée faucha. L'Hafreuse hurla, tandis que sa tête quitta le tronc, le sang giclant de partout. L'odeur perturba Valdiin, qui sentit la bête gronder en lui. Cependant il avait promis à Kodlak de les anéantir sans faire appel au Sang Bestial.

Sans perdre un instant, le guerrier fonça vers le second tunnel du haut où une des Sorcière apparut accompagnée d'une Givrépeir. Le familier se jeta sur Valdiin qui planta son épée dans le thorax. L'arachnide mourut, mais l'Harfreuse en profita pour sauter en bas, rejoignant ses deux consœurs. Les trois Sorcières sifflèrent de colère en fixant l'intrus qui osait venir les déranger. Néanmoins dans leur regard, elles semblaient savoir qui il était.

« Tu appartiens à Hircine ! Cria l'une d'elle. Comment oses-tu nous défier ?

-...Vous devez payer pour votre traitrise envers les Compagnons, répondit Valdiin qui les dominait en haut.

- Les Compagnons ! Répéta une des Hafreuses. Vous saviez ce que vous en courriez. Jamais nous ne lèverons le sort !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous leviez le sort, dit Valdiin d'un ton sarcastique. Vos têtes suffiront. »

Comprenant la menace qui les guettait, les Sorcières rassemblèrent leur pouvoir, lançant des sorts de feu sur l'intrus. Valdiin eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière une colonne de pierre. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de faire face aux Hafreuses mais il ne reculerait devant rien. Attendant le moment propice, il sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur l'une des Sorcières. La tête de cette dernière fut tranchée net mais ces deux consœurs en profitèrent pour sauter sur le guerrier. Leurs griffes déchirèrent l'armure de fer, entamant la chair de Valdiin. La douleur fut intense mais le Nordique ne tomba pas au sol. Il se releva et tourna sur lui-même. Son épée faucha l'une des Sorcières cependant l'autre eu le temps de reculer.

L'Hafreuse incantait à nouveau mais cette fois-ci une vague de glace immobilisa Valdiin. Il sentit ses membres être emprisonné par la couche de glace qui le recouvrait. La Sorcière ria tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« Je vais te torturer lentement, afin de venger mes sœurs. »

Soudain, l'Hafreuse s'immobilisa, écarquillant les yeux en fixant Valdiin...Ou plutôt son cou. Le guerrier ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui prenait jusqu'à se souvenir du cadeau d'Eira. La Sorcière hurla de rage.

« Le Clan ! Le Clan ! Ils nous ont retrouvés ! Non jamais ! Jamais ils ne viendront ici ! »

La Sorcière se tortillait de folie sur elle-même, Valdiin sentit que la glace ne tiendrait pas s'il forçait dessus. Rassemblant ses forces et faisant appel à la bête en lui, il fit craquer la glace et sauta sur l'Hafreuse. La folie de la Sorcière lui fut fatale, elle s'immobilisa alors que doucement, sa tête se détacha de son corps, roulant au sol. Valdiin respirait rapidement, son épée couverte de sang dans les mains. Il allait s'assoir pour se reposer lorsque soudain, le corps de l'Hafreuse qu'il venait de trancher se jeta sur lui. Une des serres se planta dans sa jambe, puis le corps se raidit, s'affalant au sol. Le guerrier sentit quelque chose de froid s'insinuer en lui.

_Du poison !_

La Sorcière avait dû garder un peu de magie pour lancer cette dernière attaque afin d'emporter l'intrus dans la mort avec elle. Valdiin serra les dents, sentant le venin se propager dans son organisme. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, ayant laissé le sac de potion d'Eira sur le cheval. Mais plus il courrait plus le poison gagnait chacun de ses membres. Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'affala au sol, crachant du sang. Il était hors de question qu'il meure. Il réussit à se trainer jusqu'à son cheval, se reprenant à plusieurs fois pour chopper le sac. Couché au sol, il fouilla du mieux qu'il put et trouva une petite fiole au liquide violacé. Il la bu d'un trait, puis il attendit que l'antidote agisse. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il haletait, la douleur des blessures lui faisait mal. Ses pensées allèrent vers Kodlak et Eira alors qu'il plongea dans l'inconscience...

6


End file.
